Left Behind
by BodomsGirl
Summary: We all get left behind, we let it all slip away... Corey Christensen, the new girl down the street, was just looking for friends. She found them, but trouble always comes her way. Please RR. Rated T for swearing and violence. COMPLETE. I HAVE REDONE CH 12
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own The Outsiders or any songs I will make references to and all that jazz, but I do own Corey and any others you may not recognize.

Chapter 1

**Corey's P.O.V.**

When I stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked up at the house I was about to live in for god knows how long, the first thing that came into my head was, _Well fuck, this house is even worse then the last_……. I looked over at my dad who was walking away, up to the house, without even bothering to help with HIS things. That obviously meant I had to carry everything in myself. I decided I could get it in a little bit and look around for a few minutes. I walked up and down the street and checked out the other houses. _For 11:00 at night you would expect it to be quieter_, I thought. _God, all that noise seems to be coming from that one house, oh great and that one house has to be right next to me. Well I better get the things in._

_  
_As I was unloading the black truck, a boy a little older then me was walking towards me from what looked like a park. He had really nice long reddish hair; it went down to about his shoulders. He was walking with his hands in his jeans pockets and looked a little nervous. I tried to go un-noticed but he looked over and saw me and walked right over.

"Hey, you need any help?" the boy said, kind of shyly.

"Ummmm, I guess I just need a little help carrying those bags in the house, if you wouldn't mind," I said quickly and nervously. I got a little scared around people I don't know, but I mean who doesn't? He followed me in and out, getting all the heavy things. We worked for a few minutes and when we finished he started to leave but stopped suddenly.

"…….My name is Ponyboy and I live just next door to you guys, so if you need any help, just…………just come in, the door is always unlocked………so me or my brothers would be glad to, uhhh…….help."

"Ponyboy, huh? That's a nice name. Well I'm Corey, nice to meet you, but I got to go. I'll most likely see you again…..thanks." I hurried up and went into the house 'cause I didn't really want to talk to him. Don't get me wrong, Ponyboy seemed really nice, but he just made me a little scared. My dad was sitting at the table drinking a beer. Already there were two empty ones.

"Hey you there. Yea you get over to tha' room and don't make a fucking sound. You got that?" I nodded quickly and bolted down the hall of our small one story house. My room was small, but had a bed, dresser, mirror, and closet. I took of my sweat shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I wasn't a bad looking girl. I had chestnut brown hair and dark, dark brown eyes. I just call them black because I like to be unique. I haven't met another person with eyes this dark. I had tanned skin because I like to take walks and I just get a tan from the sun, I was about 5'2" and that isn't bad for my age since I was 13. I wasn't skinny, but I wasn't fat, because I could get away with wearing a two piece bathing suit and nobody minded. But what really bothered me were all my bruises. I had some on my legs, but most were on my arms and back. I couldn't see the ones low on my back because of my tank top, but I didn't want to. It would remind me of all those painful memories. I decided to go to sleep. I changed into my Mickey Mouse pajama bottoms but didn't take off my tank top. I didn't see the need. I was too tired anyways. I had just got driven by my dad from Des Moines, Iowa. Now I'm stuck here in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Well, it really wasn't that bad I guess.

When I woke up it was 8:00 in the morning. I decided to go see if my Dad was ok. I don't know why I cared. It was just because he was my parent and I loved him just because he was my own flesh and blood I guess. I really hope that he loved me for that reason, too. He was asleep on the couch with an Iowa newspaper on his chest. It would have been comical if it hadn't been for the beer bottles surrounding him. I decided to go make my self some breakfast. I looked inside our fridge and ……surprise surprise…… nothing was there. I figured I could get some money from my dad and buy some food at a local store. I went into my room and changed into a clean pair of jeans, a new black halter top, my hoodie sweat shirt, and brushed my hair and left it down. It went down to the middle of my back. I jogged down the hall and stopped when I remembered my dad was asleep and I needed money. Well, I thought, I should just take it from him.

_**(Flash Back)I was walking downstairs in my old house when I wanted to go to a movie. I went up to my dad and found him snoring on the couch. I figured he wouldn't mind me taking a few dollars, and that would keep me for the next couple days. I went into his wallet and found three dollars. I was almost out the door when my dad yelled my name. He told me that I was never to wake him up just to get money. Then he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall. I sat there crying for 10 minutes while he just watched T.V., ignored me, and drank and smoked**._

_  
__Well this time I'm not gonna wake him up_, I thought. I quietly tip toed up to my dads side table, right next to him and opened his wallet. He stirred when I zipped it open and I grabbed a 10. I hurried away, but he woke up when I clanked against a beer bottle. He looked at me and I just stupidly stood there with the 10 in my hand, not daring to move a muscle. He looked over at the 10 and stood up, saying my name in rage.

"I'm-" I started to say I'm sorry but my father yelled and walked over to me.

"You little bitch. Stealing from me again? I'll teach you-" He hit me on the side because I had turned away. He was swearing and hitting me. Then he grabbed my arm and took a piece of wood he found in his other hand and he me with it. If you don't think that hurts, think again.

He kicked me out the door and I flew down the steps. I thought about going to Ponyboy for help like he said but I decided I didn't want to bother his family or him. So I staggered over to that park he was coming from the night before. When I got there I collapsed on the ground. I guess I had hit my head when he kicked me down the steps. The last thing I saw was a boy around 15 coming towards me.

I was on a couch surrounded by 6 guys. I thought I was dreaming, 'cause what teenage girl doesn't dream about guys? I looked around them and I recognized Ponyboy. One of the other ones yelled out "Hey guys, looks like she's awake!" After he said that my head started pounding. Another one said to him "Shut up Two bit, she probably has a headache she has a nasty bump on it." Two bit looked around at the others glaring at him and turned towards the T.V. I looked over to see what he was watching.

"Oh my god! Its Mickey! I love Mickey!" I said to them. The others just looked at me, except for this one who was sitting next to Ponyboy, who was sitting on the couch now that I was sitting up. He had jet black hair and matching eyes, _just like mine, except…awww, his are darker,_ I thought, disappointed.

"You like Mickey, too?" Two Bit asked, excitedly.

"Ok stop talking everybody!" said the stern looking one. They all looked at him. "Why don't we try and make sure Corey is ok? So how are you feeling" he directed at me. I looked at him but didn't say anything. I really felt if I said anything more I would fall down dead.

"Do you want any aspirins?" Ponyboy asked me. I nodded my head. He went into what I supposed was the kitchen.

"Uhhhhhh, how do you know my name?" I choked out.

"Cause Pony told us," said a real handsome one. He actually looked a little like Ponyboy. I wouldn't be surprised if they were brothers.

"Oh, so how did I get here?"

"Johnny found you in the park and carried you over!" He said all happy-like.

"Which one's Johnny?"

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves? How rude! My name is Sodapop, but you can just call me Soda," said the real handsome one, "That's Steve, Darry, Two Bit, and Johnny." Ponyboy walked in with a glass of water and 2 aspirins. I took them dry and held the glass of water.

"Ummm…. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get all those bruises? Did the Soc's get you………..wait they wouldn't beat up a little girl………" Soda was saying. I shrugged and asked if I could use their bathroom. Darry told me it was down the hall and on the left.

I shut myself in and washed my hands and face cleaning it even more, though it looked as though they had already cleaned me up of my cut from the fall. For some reason I didn't go out there. I listened in on the door.

"So guys, do you think the Soc's got her?" I heard Ponyboy asking.

"No, are you stupid Pony? Didn't you hear Soda say they probably wouldn't hurt a girl?" I heard one I didn't recognize talk. It must have been Steve or Johnny.

"Sorry, Steve….."

"Dammit guys, can't you see she gets beaten! Those are old bruises on her, too!" So that must have been Johnny. How did he figure it out so fast though………Well before they talked even more I decided to get out of this bathroom. I rushed out and they were all staring at Johnny is amazement. _I wonder why_, I thought. I cleared my throat so they could know I was there. They turned to me, Johnny and Ponyboy looking embarrassed, the rest were all relaxed.

"I think………ummm…… I should go now, or something."

"No! Why don't you stay for breakfast? Well, only if you want to." Darry said.

"I guess I could stay for a little bit……..thanks"

I stayed the whole day at there house. Soda told me how Dally's is another member of their gang, and he might come by after dinner. Soda described him and I figured I could definitely wait for when he comes. At dinner everything was fine. I was sitting next to Two Bit and Johnny. I felt kind of small, I mean, I was like a midget compared to them.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked Two Bit, Johnny, and Pony, who was across from me.

"18."

"14 and Johnny's 16."

"Really? I'm 13," I said, glad that he was so close in age with me. Then I thought about school, how I was bumped up a grade because I wasn't having a challenge. But that would make him in 8th grade.

"So your in 8th?" I asked.

"Nah, I was put up a year. I'm in 9th, what about you?"

"Oh me too! At least I'm going to know someone in my class if we get them together."

"You would know two, Johnny's in freshman year, also."

Two Bit poked me in my shoulder and started to say something but I winced and sucked in the air because that's where my dad had hit me with the board.

"Are you ok Corey?" Two Bit asked.

"It just hurts again," I said while rolling up the sleeve to my sweat shirt, forgetting about the bruises and how hard he hit me with the board. Once I got to where he poked me, I remembered and quickly pulled down the sleeve.

"Wait Corey, let me see your arm,"

"No Two Bit."

"Come on, I thought I saw something…." He tried pulling up the sleeve.

"I said NO."

Everybody was looking at me by then. I didn't care though.

"Please, it's important."

"Fine," I grumbled. I pulled up the sleeve and let them look at the Bruises and the few cuts I had. Two Bit didn't say or do anything except gawk at my arm.

"If you want to stay here tonight you can," offered Darry. I think he was offering that so I didn't have to go home to my father. I really wanted to stay for some reason. I actually felt safe around them, even though I hardly knew them.

"…………….ok"

After dinner we watched T.V., but Mickey wasn't on, to my and Two Bit's disappointment. At about midnight Darry said me and Pony should go to sleep. Soda told me I could sleep on the couch, and Johnny said he would sleep here, too. He was about to lie down on the ground when I told him he could have the couch.

"Its ok, you should have it, plus I like the floor better then the couch."

"But I'm a restless sleep-"

"I said you should have it."

"Ok if you're sure…... ummmm didn't Soda say that a person named Dally was coming"

"He probably went to Buck's Party."

It took me a while to fall asleep but after I did I was soon awakened by me falling.

"Ow!" I said, waking Johnny up. "Sorry Johnny,"

"Its ok, Corey."

I had gotten used to the dark now and I could see I had fallen off the couch facing Johnny. A couple more inches and I would have probably fallen on him.

"Uhhh, are you gonna get up?"

"No, I'm too lazy and it IS more comfortable down here on the floor!" For the first time since I had met him, I saw him smile and laugh, then we fell asleep, with our backs facing each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-yea you people know that I don't own them! I do own Corey (Yay!) and some others you may not recognize. I don't own any songs I may make references to either…

**lady rose 05-**My first reviewer! Thank you! Obviously, I'm updating. lol.

**Basket Case89-** Thank you for that review! I really enjoyed all the tips, and that was not at all harsh. I agree with you, nobody likes a Mary-Sue. I definitely don't want her to end up like that. Since I'm just starting, I have to figure out all the buttons, that's why there's no anonymous reviews allowed. I'm kind of slow when it comes to that. Once again thank you for your review! I'm keeping all that other stuff you wrote in mind. It's really going to help me throughout the whole story! Please review again, especially if you have more tips! They would be a great deal of a help.

**o0oDancingQueeno0o-**Thanks! But no, she's not Two-bit's sister! lol…

**Ekari Turone- **Also, thank you, and you're welcome. I really don't know who she's going to end up with, even though it might look obvious in the first few chapters. I really only have figured out the beginning and end of the story…WOOHOO GO OUTSIDERS! lol…

**nakia-** Well, you have to love my story you bitch! lol! Well I'm writing more now! I love you, too (friendship love)!

**QTpie4- **Hehehe, I finally got your name…God I'm slow…anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 2:

Corey's P.O.V

_Uggggggggghhhhhh… _I thought in my head. I rolled over but kept my eyes closed. I heard a couple people mutter some stuff, but I tried to block it from my head. In the mornings, I'm the worst person to go to if you want something. I think that's why no one wants me to go to their house…_Or maybe NOBODY LIKES YOU!_ God, I've really got to stop talking to myself, pretty soon, I'm going to be talking out loud to myself. Yep, this is me every single morning…

"Stop it guys! You'll wake them up…dammit she already moved. Thanks a lot Two-bit!"

"Hey, I didn't do nothing, so shut up, Ponyboy."

"No you shut up!"

"No YOU shut up!"

"No YOU shut up!"

"No you shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up TIMES 4! Ha, beat that!"

"Both of you shut up, before I make you two shut up!"

I cracked my eyes a little, so they didn't notice, and the first thing I saw was someone's face. _Wait where am I? Oh yea…I stayed at Ponyboy's house last night._ The person in front of me was Johnny, his bangs flying up when he breathed. Then I looked up a little, and saw Darry waving a frying pan at Ponyboy and Two-bit.

Their door flew open and this white devil with blonde hair waltzed in. He had on a leather jacket and a look that could kill. I knew who this had to be. It must be Dally. Last night Johnny had told me about how he admired Dally. I asked him why, and he shrugged. Now I see why. Nobody can hurt him. Nobody can penetrate him. He's Dally.

"Hey, Ponyboy, watcha drawin'?" He said with a voice that could slaughter a buffalo itself. "Hey where's Johnny? Still sleepin'? Who's the broad?"

"Shhh, be quiet! I gotta have a picture of something done for Art Class by today for school. I'm drawing Johnny and Corey, which is her."

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and yawned. Ponyboy moaned.

"Well, it's about time your up," Darry said to me, "You gotta get to school in an hour. I was just going to wake you."

So much like a father, he was. Darry played the role to everybody it seemed. _I wonder what happened to their parents… Wait school? Nobody said anything about school! What day is it!_

"What day is it?"

"Monday," Darry raised his eyebrows at me.

Next to me, Johnny was standing up.

"I got to get home, so I won't be late for school, what time is it?"

"It's about 7:10," said Ponyboy, glancing at the clock on the wall, "How about I meet ya at the front of your house in about 20 minutes. I'll show you where the school is."

"Give me 21."

In my room 10 minutes later, I looked at my small collection of clothes for school. I finally decided on a jean skirt that went to my knees, a white t-shirt, and my jean jacket. _I have too many jackets, I mean, how many damn jackets does a girl need…_I put on my socks and sneakers, and tip-toed down the hall, careful not to wake my father out of his perpetual hang-over.

I went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk for breakfast. Looks like my dad went to the store. I gulped down the milk as fast as I could. I took a piece of bread, not toasted, and stuck it between my teeth. I rushed to the door as quickly as I could, munching at my sad excuse for a breakfast, while trying to grab my books. I fumbled them a little, but managed to keep them in my hands.

I looked outside, and Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally were standing there. They were laughing, well, at least Ponyboy and Dally were. Johnny wasn't talking to them. I ran outside and, making a complete fool of my self, ran back inside. They stared at me. I gave Dally a "what do you think you're looking at?" look, and smiled at Johnny and Ponyboy. I quickly popped my pill in my mouth and swallowed, I almost forgot I needed it. I ran back outside.

"What was that pill you just took, Corey?" Ponyboy asked with a worried look on his face. I decided to play with him a bit.

"Oh, that? Uhhh… that was nothing, just forget about it." I said quickly, looking around. Ponyboy looked shocked, Johnny looked freaked, and Dally looked bored, raising his eyebrows at me. I started walking away, but Ponyboy grabbed my arm.

"Oh, come on, you can tell us. We ain't gonna tell nobody!" I looked him in the eyes, and put my scared look on. I went over to him.

"Can you keep a secret?" He nodded. I went over to him and whispered so no one else could hear, "My allergy medicine." He looked surprised.

"Awww, that was mean, you had me worried for nothin'!" Ponyboy said to me, and I laughed at him.

"You crazy broad," I heard Dally mutter behind me while we were on our way.

The school secretary either didn't speak English, or was ignoring me. I figured it was the latter. She had on this really 50's hair-do. _Come on, you bitch. Get with the 60's. Oh my God, PAY ATTENTION! WELL FUCK YOU, TOO!_ Instead I stood there like the good little girl I am (Or at least, I think I am…). Finally she notice'sme with those big, ugly, green eyes. She looks me up and down, snapping some gum, and covers the mouth piece on her phone.

"The Junior High building is on the other side Miss…" She said with pink lips.

"Christensen. I'm not in Junior High. I'm the new student from Des Moines. My name is Corey Christensen," I said, staring daggers at her. _I don't look that young…_ "Can I get a class slip? For 9th grade…" The secretary rolled her eyes and rolled her little chair over to a file cabinet. She crouched over it, while still in the chair might I add, and started looking for my file. _You could get up off your lazy ass and walk your skinny anorexic butt over to them instead._ The secretary found them, looked over them quickly, and wrote down my classes in perfectly neat handwriting. She handed me the slip as though I might be contaminated. I thanked her without enthusiasm, and walked out the door, pushing at a pull door. She laughed and went back to her phone conversation, talking a mile a minute.

I walked own the empty halls, and looked for room 129. I found it and knocked on the door. I saw the shape of some one walk to the door, and open it.

"Thank you, Mr. Ellens," said the teacher to the student who opened the door. I looked up at him, and smiled briefly. The teacher's name was Miss Samson, and she taught "The Most Important Thing That You're Going to Need to Know in the World". Oh joy, World History. Miss Samson looked about 40, in need of dire exercise, and could be imagined with chocolate stains around her mouth. I was willing to bet she was a virgin.

"Everyone, this is Corey Christensen. She is new here from Des Moines. I'm sure you'll all make her feel at home." She said with a sing-song voice, which could have been in an opera. "Miss Christensen, why don't you tell the class about your self." It was more of a command then a question. _Why don't you go stick a pole up your… ummm… yea._

"I'm 13 and from Iowa," I said as quietly as I could, and scuttled over to a seat in the back.

The only classes I had with Ponyboy or Johnny were English, Art, Literature, and Chem. Lab. I had English and Literature with Ponyboy, Chem. Lab with both, and Art with Johnny. Art only came twice a week, but it was better then plowing my mind with Algebra. Other then that I was on my own. Most of the girls in the class wouldn't talk to me, but a few would smile at flash their lip-stick stained teeth at me. But it was still a kind of forced smile. The guys wouldn't even notice me, except for a few nerds. I don't stereotype usually, but this was a different case.

I met Ponyboy and Johnny outside of the school building. They told me they would meet me out there, when we were at lunch. I didn't even get to eat my lunch. I got lost after Math Class and couldn't get to lunch until about 5 minutes before the bell rang.

"You're secretary is a bitch."

"Who, Miss Fox? Yea, she can be pretty annoying sometimes," Pony answered.

"Did you see her hair, it's so 50's, and her lip-stick clashes horribly with that awful green dress," I ranted. Ponyboy raised his eyebrow at me.

"Ookaay…" he said slowly. I guess he didn't want to talk about styles and all that jazz. _Boys._ "So, wanna come over to my house to do our home work?"

"Sure, I got tons. Do we have the same homework, even out of different classes?"

"Yea," Ponyboy said, while Johnny nodded. Just then I realized Johnny didn't have any books with him.

"Johnny, aren't you going to do your homework?"

"Ehh, prolly not…"

"Whatever."

I almost finished my English homework when Dallas Winston burst through the door. It was bad enough with Two-bit watching T.V., and Johnny listening to the radio, without having anymore interruptions. But I really didn't mind, or I just didn't want to say anything to Dally. Is there really a difference between fear and respect? But I didn't really fear Dally. But I did respect him, even out of the three words he's said to me.

"So Pony, how's your little study party goin'?" Dally said, but then noticed me looking at him. "What you staring at? What's so funny?" He said looking at me. _Your face, that's what's funny._

"Your face." I said quietly. He snapped his head in my direction, and walked over to me. It felt as though the only thing I could hear was the sound of his boots across the floors. Ponyboy and Johnny were looking at me with wide eyes, and Two-bit was still watching the T.V. _Hehe, that mouse is soooo cool… _I smirked at the mouse trying to navigate himself through problems and adventures.

"Oh, so you think you're funny?" Dally said, standing over me. I looked up at him with a blank expression. He laughed, but not "I'm gonna hurt you" laugh.

"You got spunk, kid. I like that." He said while walking away. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, and walked out the door and lit it. Johnny followed him out and they sat down on the porch. Two-bit got up to go to the kitchen to get a beer, and me and Ponyboy were left alone.

"What's up with Dally?" I asked.

"Nothing really. He's just hard, really tough. He went to jail when he was 10. And he just got out of the cooler a few weeks before you came. That place is like a second home to him. He's really tuff."

"You said that already," I told him.

"No, tough and tuff are two different things. Tuff is cool, and tough is like rough."

Seeing the confused look on my face he wrote them down.

"Ooohhh, I get it." I said smiling. "Well we should get this done. Can you help me? This English homework is being a real bitch…"

"Sure," He said.

While Ponyboy was explaining me how to do the work, I was staring outside at the two of them, Dally yapping away, and Johnny listening to every word he was saying.

**AN-** woohoo finally I'm done! Well with this chapter at least…Anyways see that little button at the bottom of the page? It's the bluish, purplish one? No not that one…there you go! Ok so press it and review! I want either criticism or compliments! I love them both, but I like the latter more…coughcomplimentcough…Until next time, I bid you ado! Farewell. Adios, amigos and amigas…Hey have you noticed the bulk of the people on here are females? Well that just proves it, we are the superior intellectuals! Ok, I'll shut up now…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own them, but I do own Corey and other people you might not recognize, like the characters coming in on this chapter…I wish I owned Dally though…or Johnny, or Pony…

**Ekari Turone-** Hehehe, I love all this writing stuff! I'm going to try to have this chapter done by tonight or tomorrow. OMG my comp. keeps telling me I'm spelling your name wrong! It is annoying! GRRRR… hehehe… Gir…

**lady rose 05-** Thank you, I'm really glad you like it! I hope you like this one as well. I don't think there will be any romance between those two, but who knows?

**DramaticAngel-** Well thanks. I am glad you like it, and I hope you like this one as well!

**QTpie4-** thanks, I'm glad you think it's real good, and I hope I keep hitting your expectations.

AN-But people, I'm not the only person working on this! My friend Robin is helping me with the idea's, she's just too lazy to type! Lol, but anyways Thanks!

Chapter 3:

Corey's P.O.V

_2 weeks later…_

"Dammit, Pony, we're gonna be late, thank you very much. See, Johnny was actually smart and had Two-bit give him a ride, but nooooo, I was the nice friend and waited for you to get your lazy ass out of bed! I'm missing World History! Well, this isn't that bad I guess…" I yelled at Ponyboy. Ponyboy looked around.

"Hey, Corey. I think we're at the wrong school."

I groaned. It was true, but only partly. We were at the junior high next to our school. Except it took another full 10 minutes to get to the high school on the other side, unless we jumped the fence, and went through the parking lot. Otherwise, we had to go around the fence, through the junior high parking lot, across a busy street, through another parking lot, and sit in the office waiting to be yelled at by our teachers. _How did we manage to go to the wrong school? I am so gonna get detention. Yea, laugh all you want Ponyboy, see what happens when the school calls Darry._

"What's so funny? We're gonna get detention!" I shouted.

"Oh God, what's a little detention, Corey? We are gonna get it sooner or later," Ponyboy laughed at me.

"Yea, well laugh it up now. Let's see what Darry has to say for this. And my Dad. Heh, not so funny now is it?"

"God, Corey what's your problem. Are you ok? Really, what's bothering you?"

When Ponyboy wanted to be, he was the sweetest boy ever. Otherwise, he was a numb-skull. A complete idiot savant, but a nice one (AN- I think I used idiot savant in the right context, but if I didn't, oops). But that's why I hang out with the guys, they're all so cool, but not perfect. I just wish I had more friends…

"Aww, shucks, it's nothing, Pony. I just wish I had a friend that was a girl, I guess. Don't get me wrong, you guys are all nice, but I need a girl friend to talk girl stuff with. You dig?"

"Yea I dig, but we gotta either run, hop the fence, or skip. Darry would skin me alive if I skipped, and it would still take long to run, but you're in a skirt so you can't hop the fence either."

"Naw, come on, let's jump it. After you, kind sir."

"Why thank you, m'lady." Pony stepped up to the 7 and a half foot fence and scaled it like a pro. He sat at the top for a second, looked at the school, and jumped down and landed like a cat. I went up to fence, and looked at the top of it. It looked extra tall from here. I started slowly climbing up it, stopping every few seconds to make sure my skirt wasn't riding up, and finally reached the top. I sat on the edge and looked down. I guess I forgot to mention to Ponyboy I was afraid of heights._ Heheheh, woops…oh dammit, now I can't get down._

"What's the problem?" He asked "Come on, we're really late!"

"Uhhh…yea, about that…I'm kinda…afraid of heights…"

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well you gotta come down now, either way. Hurry up. It'll be quicker just to come down now. Here…uhh…I got it! Jump down to me! I'll catch ya!"

"Pony, I'm ,like, just as heavy as you, you idiot! I'll crush you and hurt both of us!" He looked at me, scratched his head, looked behind me, and his eyes got wide.

"What…oh come on, Pony, what is it? Is there something behind me? What? Stop it you're, scarin' me!" I twisted around without falling, and tried to see what he was looking at. Then I saw them. Five or six Socs were piling out of a new '67 Mustang. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ And they were coming towards us. I was guessing they didn't want to stop and have a chat with us before school. The week before, Ponyboy and Johnny explained to me about the greasers and Socs. Socs went after greasers for fun, greasers had fights with both Socs and other greasers, and I was a greaser. This did not look good to me at all.

"Socs!" Ponyboy yelled, started away, and then remembered I was there. "Come on Corey, we gotta go! They're coming to us! Just jump!" I swallowed, tried to move, but my legs wouldn't go. I couldn't move my body. I started moving finally, and my skirt got caught. My lucky day!

"Ponyboy, go! I can't move! Go get Johnny or someone! Like Two-bit! Just get someone!" He looked like he didn't want to leave me, but he saw the Socs walking towards us, and ran to the school. I was praying to God they were all afraid of heights, also. One of them I recognized as Caden started climbing up the fence, looking at me the whole time. He was in senior year. I tried harder to get my skirt loose, and it let go. I lost my balance, but managed to stay on the fence. Caden got up next to me, and started coming, talking all smooth like.

"What's a pretty girl like you hanging out with trash like him?" I tried to move over, but my body failed me again.

"He's not trash, he's my friend!" I exclaimed at Caden.

"Oh, so you're one of them," he said while putting his arm around my shoulders. I squirmed, but didn't jump, because I didn't want to fall. Suddenly he pulled me down with him and was on top of me in seconds. I screamed, but it was drowned out by cars whizzing by us. _Why won't any of them help me! _The drivers probably didn't notice me, being late themselves for work.

"Get off me!" I shouted in his face.

"No, I don't think so; you've been a naughty, naughty girl skipping classes. Hey guys, doesn't this naughty girl deserve to be punished?" The other Socs had scaled the fence, careful not to get dirt on their madras shirts, and come over to us, circling so no one could see. Caden pulled out a switch blade. I whimpered. _He wouldn't hurt a girl would he? _He seemed to have guessed what I was thinking.

"Hey, I'll do what I have to. If that means you get a little cut, we'll manage, won't we boys?" The others laughed and smiled wickedly at me. Caden held the switch over my face, so I turned my head. I saw some one walking over to the school through the Socs legs. I couldn't see who the person was, but at least it was someone.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP!"

The other Socs looked over to who I was yelling at. The person stopped, and from what I could see, started jogging over. Then I realized there were a few of them. _Oh my God, what if it's more fucking Socs?_ Caden turned me over and shoved my face down into the dirt, then got off me quickly. I heard some one get punched. So it was some greasers. I tried to sit up, but quickly found out the wind was knocked out of me. I breathed, and some dirt flew into my mouth. I coughed, and someone stepped on me. I fell down another inch. I heard some running, and some one turned me over. It was Dally.

"You know her, Winston?" I looked over and saw Tim Shepard, and his brother Curly. Dally looked at me and nodded. "Is she all right?" Tim asked.

"I'm fine," I said in a wheezy voice. I coughed and spit out some dirt. Tim and Curly said they were leaving, said bye to Dally and me, and left. Dally helped me up, pulling me up by the waist. He let go quickly when I could stand. Next to him, I felt like a midget. He was about 6'2" and I was 5'1". I know. I was short.

I didn't have any cuts, just a bruise on my back, I could feel it. It probably blended in perfectly with my others. I looked up at Dallas, because I could feel his icy eyes watching me.

"Thanks," I said to him, without breaking eye contact. He smiled, or rather smirked, and muttered no problem. I looked over at the school, and saw Ponyboy and Two-bit running over to us. _Better late then never._

"We got here as soon as we could! Where are the Socs? Oh, hey Dally," Ponyboy said.

"The Socs left, and I'm fine, thanks for asking," I huffed at him. Two-had his famous switch blade pulled out. I eyed it warily.

"Dammit, I wanted to get my hands on them Socs. Who do they think they are, messin' with an innocent little girl?" Two-bit said, looking for the retreating Soc car. _He won't see it though, they ran out of here like chickens._ "Where did they go, those bastards?"

"They high-tailed it outta here like fucking rabbits when I came over here. I heard the girl yellin'," Dally said while lighting up a cigarette. I stared at him. His eyes were without any warmth, but I could still see lots of emotion in. I can see hate, and a little bit of fear sometimes. I don't think the others see it in him. He does have feelings, and I think me and Johnny are the only ones the actually register that. You know what I think? I think I think too much.

I followed Two-bit and Ponyboy into the school. I started to go to the office, but Two-bit stopped me.

"Just go to your next class, cause if you go to the office, you're gonna get detention for sure. You don't deserve detention. It's not your fault those Socs are fucking bastards."

"Ok…" I split off from them, and went over to the girl's bathroom to clean off my face. I pushed open the doors, and a couple of Socs were talking while putting on make-up. They looked over at me, and stopped talking. They kind of inched out of my way, and went out into the hall to get back to class. It made me feel something awful. Those were girls in my class. I checked to see if anyone was in the stalls, and once I was sure no one was there, I let the tears slide down my cheeks. _The only reason the guys like you is because you're next door, they have to put up with you. _

"That's not true", I told my self. _Yes it is, you're hopeless at making friends, and you always will be. You can't even get a simple boy to like you._ "That's not true…" I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was dirty, and the tears rolling down my cheeks were putting streaks in the dirt. I took a handful of paper tolls and stuffed them on my face. Then I wet them and wiped my face down. It looked like all I did was washed my face. My eyes were a little red, but not noticeably. I put on my best smile and walked out of the bathroom, and went to wait for math class to start.

………………

I had a sandwich and book for lunch. Both were my favorite, ham and Lord of the Rings. Yummy. I hadn't been able to find Ponyboy or Johnny, so I figured they left without me. No biggie.

I sat down at a table not inhabited by anyone. I put down my book after a couple pages, and started looking around for anyone I knew. I saw a couple of guys walking by. I watched them, and one noticed me. He started talking while passing me.

"Maybe if you weren't such a fat slut, guys would like you, you wouldn't be alone," He said without stopping. He and his friends laughed and he high fived one of them. I dropped my sandwich. I stared at the bite holes so hard I didn't notice people sit down around me.

"You know if you look at it really hard while squinting, it kinda looks like your dad, Corey. A fat ham," Two-bit said jokingly to me. I laughed weakly. _Fat, it runs in the family._

"Hey, Core, what's wrong?" Johnny asked me quietly. Out of all my friends of the gang, Johnny was my favorite. He was also my best friend out of them, well, out of anyone, really. _Maybe if you weren't such a fat slut, guys would like you, and you wouldn't be alone…_I'm not a fat slut, I told myself, I'm not fat and I haven't even kissed a guy before! _And you wouldn't be alone…_I brushed my conscience, or whatever that voice was, out of my head and smiled at Johnny. _Everything._

"Nothing." Johnny gave me a glance and got something out of his pocket. He put it in my hands. It was a folded piece of paper.

"Open it, I think you'll like it. You told me you like singing and junk, right?"

"Yeah," I said while opening it. It was an audition sheet for the play **_Alice in Wonderland_**. "I didn't know they were putting this on as a play!"

"Oh, yeah, they said it in the announcements this morning, and once when you were sick last week."

I glared at Ponyboy, while he conveniently was looking away.

"Thanks, Johnny!" I looked down at the sheet, with those glorious minutes forgetting about my problems. I looked for when the auditions were.

"Tomorrow?" I looked at Johnny horror struck. That was unfair. _Now I don't have a chance._ "I won't get a good part."

"Of course you will! You'll get Alice! You sing wonderfully ya know," Ponyboy chimed in, once he knew we weren't going to talk about earlier this morning.

"How would you know?"

"We heard you and Johnny singing to that Buddy Holly song." Two-bit said to me. Johnny blushed a little, but I smiled. "And uhh, Johnny, I don't think you should try out. Do us all a favor and not have us go through the agony."

"Aww, shut up guys!"

"Oh, yeah, I love that song! I'll sing it for the audition! I know the whole thing!" I said excitedly, changing the subject back to my audition. Buddy Holly was my favorite singer, then came The Rolling Stones, and then Elvis Presley.

"Hey Corey," Two-bit said, "You gonna eat that?" He asked, didn't wait for me to answer, and reached for it.

"No," I said while he took a bite.

"What," he said with a full mouth, "You anorexic now?" I rolled my eyes at him and said no. I looked back at the sheet.

"Hey look, its grades 8-12. More competition! Oh, great."

"Naw, barely anybody ever wants to be in it, so they put another year for audition. Then they have parts for everyone," Ponyboy told me.

"Oh, at least I'll have some part if I don't get a lead."

………………

I did my home work at my house today, so I could have some quiet. My dad wasn't home, so I put in my Rolling Stones album. I abandoned my work to sing.

"I see a red door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore I want them to be black

I see the girls walk by dressed in summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black

With flowers and my love, both never to come back

I see people turn their heads and quickly look away

Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday

I look inside myself and see my heart is black

I see my red door and it has been painted black

Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts

It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue

I could not foresee this thing happening to you

If I look hard enough into the setting sun

My love will laugh with me before the morning comes

I see a red door and I want it painted black

No colors anymore I want them to be black

I see the girls walk by dressed in summer clothes

I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Hmm, hmm, hmm…

I wanna see it painted black, painted black

Black as night, black as coal

I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky

I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black

Yeah"

After that I quietly finished my homework, while listening to the rest of the album. Then I went downstairs do make myself dinner. I had a ham and cheese sandwich, a bag of potato chips, and a bowl of ice cream for dessert. While I was stuffing my face with chips, I remembered the voice._ Maybe if you weren't such a fat slut, guys would like you, and you wouldn't be alone…_I finished up my ice cream and chips, and gulped down a bottle of coke.

I rushed over to my bathroom a minute later. _If you weren't such a fat slut…_I bent over my toilet and stuck my finger down my throat. All the contents of my greasy meal came up easily because of the soda. I gagged a little, and my throat felt acidy, and so did my mouth. I went over to the sink and gargled some water. It tasted horrible.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a 13 year old girl looking back, nothing presumably wrong with her except for her blank expression and bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. What was really there was a scared, beaten girl, despairing and unsure of herself, and lastly lonely.

o.O

AN- Hehehe, did any of y'all expect that? Well, some of you might have…but still, how's it going? I wanted her to have a problem, but not anorexia, because that was "too obvious" (As my dear friend Robin says…grrr…lol j/k) Anyways you know the drill. Review, I say, review… please? WOOHOO GO OUTSIDERS! Oh, yea, I'm gonna put the actual story line in here sometime, I'm just working my way up to it…

x.x


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-Woohooo! I got rights to them! Well…not all of them…maybe only a few…ok none at all. I own Corey though….and a few people you don't recognize…. I don't own "Desert Places" either. Or "Everyday" by Buddy Holly. I don't own that, but I wish I did…sigh

**Ekari Turone- **I actually don't know if I'm going to put Corey in that. You'll see why if I don't put her in. I've already planned ahead for that part of the story. In a couple more chapters, I'll be able to start where I actually know what I'm going to do. Heheh…I like sugar COOLATTAS! And I don't know who I'm going put her with!

**lady rose 05- **Yep, thanks! She is going to audition in this chapter, and yeah, it's sad about that…

**st. elmo-lover-** Thank you, I'm glad you like this so far. Review again please!

**random stuff about stuff-**Yay, I'm glad so many people like this and are reviewing! Yeah, Corey is cool isn't she…heheh…

**Maykwa-**OMG I know! They all are SOOO hot! I don't blame Corey for thinking she was dreaming in the first chapter! Hehe I love both the movie and the book…way hot…

**babygurl33- **Yeah, it is sad that she's bulimic…but she's really insecure. I've read stories about bulimia and it is really sad. I am not sure who she's going to end up with, but she has her eye on somebody, as I hinted in chapter 3 in the bathroom. I'm just going to be mean and let you wonder! Muahahahahacough coughhahaha!

**DramaticAngel-**No, she's not anorexic. She's bulimic, because my friend Robin said it was too obvious and common to be anorexic….grrrrr…..

**nakiaJ-** hehe thanks for the review you bitch. Lol, awwwwwww you know I love you (friendship love, of course).

**QTpie-**Sorry you don't like the idea of the actual story line being in there, it's just I love reading about it, and writing about it. Plus I have some really good ideas for the church scenes and stuff!

**Elven Dragon Rider-** Thank you, I'm glad you love it! You should really watch the movie, it's great. Now there's the special extended edition, which I have to see. I will really want to read what you write, but I've been reading these for like…months before I started writing. But that may be because I couldn't figure out how to put the story on here… lol! So I'm updating now! Better a little late then never, right?

**Ponyboy's Tomboy17-**Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the suggestions, I might take them and twist them around a little. And YAY! You think Corey's super cool! But I don't think that's really something Johnny would do, maybe Dally, but not really Johnny…

**shadowwolf518-** Wow, two people's first Outsiders fic. I'm honored. Lol. What part where you in the play? That must have been awesome! If you stalk one of the actors, and have the pictures pasted on your bedroom wall, maybe you're obsessed. But not yet, I would say. You're getting there! ;P ( That's a failed attempt of a tongue sticking out of a mouth with a winking eye). Thanks, I'm glad you like the Corey/Johnny thing, and so far they're just best friends. Thanks again, Tori!

**AN-** Thank you all for the review! I LOVE YOU ALL! lol, but if you all have suggestions, please tell me in your reviews. Thank you all who have already done that. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 4:

_Corey's P.O.V._

I woke up to a feeling of emptiness. Well, at least my stomach was empty. I remembered going to the bathroom again last night, after trying to eat a second time, and throwing up. I wasn't able to bring myself to keep anything down. Anyways, it wasn't a real problem, was it? I mean, it's not like I was starving myself. I'm not an anorexic like that dumb-ass secretary.

I walked into my dad's room to see if he was home. He wasn't in bed, so I checked the living room. He wasn't there either. I couldn't hear him, so he wasn't anywhere else, probably.

I went back to my room and got dressed. I felt like nothing could go wrong today. My dad wasn't here, and the auditions were today after school. I felt a twinge of guilt for being happy my father wasn't here. I remembered Dally telling me I shouldn't love him, 'cause my dad didn't love me back. I told him even if he hates me, and I disliked him, he was still my father. There's got to be love in there somehow. He told me I was a dumb broad, so I didn't know nothing. I told him he was just afraid to love anything or anyone. He told me to shut my mouth, I didn't know anything about him, or who he loves. _Who does he love…_I had thought.

I pulled on my favorite skirt and a normal black t-shirt. The skirt was denim (like all my other skirts, pretty much…) and went a little bit over my knees. Not a really short skirt, like all the greasy girls wear, but more of a my style one of them. Plus the guys said I looked good in it.

Over that I wore Johnny's jean jacket. He had let me borrow it a couple nights ago, and I've been borrowing it ever since. I think he thinks he lost it. I pulled on my socks and shoes, and started walking to school with my books and homework in hand. I stopped at Ponyboy's house like usual and waited for Johnny and Pony on the porch. Sometimes Two-bit gave me a ride, depending on if he intends to be late or not. I was guessing we were walking 'cause he had a huge hangover from last night.

Soda came running out of the house with one shoe on, hopping to get the other on, too. He was kinda cute, I guess. He had dancing brown eyes, and wheat blonde hair. Well, it was kind of gold-ish, but oh well. He was among the most handsome guys I've met. It's not my fault, but I just die for blondes.

Soda tripped over a weed in the sidewalk, and I watched him get up while putting on his shoe. I raised my eyebrow.

"Steve get out here we're gonna be late-Oh hey ya Corey- Steve get out here!" Soda yelled, while Steve came down the steps with Soda's hat. He threw it at Soda, and he jumped into his car waiting expectantly at Soda. Soda got into the passenger seat and waved to me while Steve sped the car away. I don't get how those two are best friends. They're, like, polar opposites.

Ponyboy came down his steps in a hurry, passing me on his porch. I raised yet anther eyebrow. He turned around and waited for me to come. Then he noticed my jacket, or rather Johnny's.

"Hey I thought Johnny lost that?"

I shrugged and smiled at him. Johnny slowly came out of Ponyboy's and waved at me.

"Hey, Core…wait isn't that my jacket?" I smiled and stuck my tongue out.

"You could have just asked for it back, but can I use it today? I want it for the audition! Pleeeaaaaase." I put on my puppy dog face.

"God, you're gonna get Alice for sure, your acting's perfect. Ok, Core, you can use it," Johnny grumbled. Pony told me that since I've been here, Johnny has talked like he used to, before the Socs got him. As in he talks now. But even him being my best friend, he doesn't talk ALL that much.

"Yay! Thank you Johnny!" I hugged him and walked with a bounce in my step to school. I had a good feeling that I was going to get a good part.

………………

In Mr. Baracuse's Chem. Lab, I couldn't stop watching the clock on the wall. Just another 39 minutes until school was over.

"MISS CHRISTENSEN WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING IN THIS CLASS! DROP THAT CHEMICAL."

I was just about to add a chemical to my project that would have probably blown my lab partners and my and face off. Woops. Ponyboy and Johnny were snickering, and my teacher looked so freaked. It would have been funny if I had been paying attention. Instead I said ok in an off sort off way, and put the tube down. My lab partner, Clarissa Charleston, looked at me in disgust. She was a Soc, and I just had to be stuck with her. She was probably thinking the same thing. I would probably bring her grade down.

37 minutes in counting. I was being real obsessed, but this will be the only thing I had to look forward to. Except going to movies and home work that is. And seeing the guys, and walking around the park, and maybe watching the guys play football. Ok so I have stuff to look forward to… but I don't look forward to home work.

I decided since it was taking so long I would actually take some notes. It would pass the time.

"Miss Charleston, what would happen if you add chemical C to mixture 1?" I saw the confused look on Clarissa's face, so I put my notes under the desk so she could see them. Let's face it, she needed this probably. She looked them over, and considered using them.

"Uhhhh… It would become poisoness?" I shook my head at her.

"Wrong. Miss Christensen?"

"It would become dead. When those two mix the chemicals stop working…I think…" (AN- I don't know if that sounded high school-ish, 'cause I'm only in 8th grade x.x)

"Exactly! Now Mr. Salmon, if you…" I zoned out, and started drawing pictures instead of taking notes. My stomach grumbled, and I felt bile rise up in my throat again. I swallowed it, remembering how lunch went. The same thing happened that happened last night at dinner. I threw my meal up at lunch. No big. I had had my breakfast without a problem. I still felt hungry. I would just eat after school.

"BRRIIIIINNNNNG," I heard the bell go. I started not wanting to go to the audition. Maybe I just wouldn't go. I got my books together, and walked out the door, not waiting for Ponyboy or Johnny. I went out to the front steps, and started counting my money. I had enough for a bottle of coke, and a bag of chips. Or a candy bar. My choice. Wait, I have more. Enough for one coke and a couple of bags of chips.

Ponyboy and Johnny came out of the school with the rest of the herd of people. They spotted me and came over. I put the money in the pocket of my sweatshirt.

"You going to the play thingy? I got track so I can't watch it. But Johnny said he would," Ponyboy said to me. I nodded and watched him go.

I started walking over to the drug store by the school. Johnny walked with me.

"Ain't you gonna go to it?"

I shrugged at him.

"Where're you goin'?"

"I'm gonna get food. You want something?" Johnny shrugged and said sure. He doesn't usually eat that much, and he only had one of my chips at lunch. Maybe that's why he's so skinny. He doesn't starve himself, 'cause when he eats, he EATS. A lot. But that's like, one big meal a day. So in effect, that's about two or three regular meals. I take back what I just said almost completely. Except for him being skinny…and him eating a lot… Just don't listen to me.

I got to the store, and went in. Johnny followed me. It's funny that he was the one following me. He was 16, and I was 13. It's just in his personality, I guess. I got a bottle of coke, and two bags of potato chips. We could share the coke, it's not like we really cared about germs. I gave the clerk 75 cents, and took Johnny's and my food outside. I handed him the bag of chips and he put it in his pocket.

"We goin' to the audition?" he asked, while taking a sip of my coke. I shrugged, while taking the soda back. I started walking towards the school, and he took it as a yes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, a whole lot of warmth in his black eyes.

"Nothing really…" I told him. I wasn't really telling him a lie. But I did feel lonely, even if I had him, and the gang.

I walked across the field, stopping so the track team could run. I waved to Ponyboy, and he waved back, mouthing good luck. I smiled and kept going once they left.

I walked into the auditorium, while someone was in the middle of an audition. I looked around, feeling glad because it was both greasers and Socs. I only saw about two or three guys. All of them were Socs. Johnny looked around, and sat down in the back. I sat down next to him. I saw two girls sitting back there, also. One had blonde hair, green eyes, and was snapping some gum impatiently. The other had brown hair, and was laughing. Her blue eyes crinkled when she laughed. The blonde looked over at me and Johnny. She was a Soc. She poked her friend and said something. It sounded suspiciously like 'greaser'. Her friend gave her a look that I couldn't see, and turned over to us, moving over a seat.

"Sorry about that, my friend has a phobia of…err…" She was about to say greasers, but looked awkward for a second.

"Greasers?" I said, showing it was ok as long as she wasn't making fun of us. Johnny looked over at us, listening.

"Yeah…hey don't you two hang out with Ponyboy Curtis?" She asked, keeping a straight face.

"Uh-huh, how do you know him?"

"My brother Shane is on his team. I watch the track meets sometimes. Ponyboy's really good at running the long distance races." She flattened her jean skirt without paying attention. Her skirt was shorter then mine.

"What grade are you in, I'm in 9th?" I asked her. I hadn't seen her in any of my classes before, and she looked about my age.

"8th .My name is Nakia. What's yours?"

"I'm Corey, and this is Johnny. What about your friend?" I added, just to be polite. The blonde looked over at me, and sneered. Johnny took the coke from me, and sipped it again. The blonde looked at us like we were animals when he did that. I suddenly felt real bad about being poor. I wonder if Johnny cared or not.

"That's Janie. She's in most of my classes. We've been best friends since about 1st grade," Nakia said, smiling. "Where do you live?"

"East side of town," I said. I think she knew that, but just wanted to be nice or something. "What about you?"

"I live kind of in the middle. More towards the West side of-"

"We live on the West side." Jane said, as if that was the end of the conversation. Jane dressed like a total Soc, with her white blouse and red ankle skirt. I sunk back into my chair as Nakia moved back over to her original seat. I took the coke from Johnny, and sipped at it. He tried to pry it from my fingers, but I wouldn't let him have it. He finally gave up, probably not wanting to spill it all. I laughed at him quietly. I watched as person after person was called up. They weren't being called up alphabetically, so I didn't know when I was going up. My stomach felt really horrible. Johnny settled on eating his potato chips and looking at my homework books.

"Nakia Jackson," called a teacher from up front. I couldn't see them from the back. Nakia said something to Janie, and started walking towards the front. She turned and smiled at me and walked to the stage. The teacher said something to her and she walked the stairs up to the stage. The teacher said another thing, and she started singing a song I've heard before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She was real loud and clear, and you could hear her from the back. I started getting worried, 'cause all these people were really good, and looked like they knew what they were doing. She finished the song, and started saying a poem. I started getting that feeling again. _We were supposed to memorize something…oh fuck…_

She walked back to us after finishing, and she sat down next to Janie. Janie started to get up, but Nakia tugged her back down. Another person was called up to the stage and they did their bit.

"Corey Christensen," The teacher called. I looked at Johnny and he smiled at me. I set my unopened bag of chips down in my seat. I got up and squeezed past Janie and Nakia. Nakia whispered good luck, and I smiled at her. But when I passed Janie, she whispered something, too.

"You can see your underwear in that skirt." I looked down at her, and her eyes where smiling wickedly. I walked away and saw Nakia talking to Janie.

I walked down the side isle as I heard the back door open and shut. I didn't look back, but I heard a few more voices. Some one had come in. I got to the front and saw the teachers. It was Mr. Chase, my literature teacher, and Miss Dennis, one of the junior high teachers. Mr. Chase smiled at me, and told me to go up on the stage. I did so, and straightened my skirt nervously, pulling it down self-consciously.

"Do you have a song and excerpt prepared for us, Corey?" Mr. Chase asked me.

"Umm, well I really only memorized a song…" I said nervously.

"Well that's ok, just do the song-"

"No, she must do both if she wants to be in this production!" Miss Dennis said dramatically.

"Well, Corey, we just did poems in our class, and I had you memorize one each. Do you remember the one you presented?" He asked nicely. I remembered mine. I remembered Ponyboy's, too. We both did a Robert Frost one.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, but I'm going to get the song out of the way first. Ok? It's 'Everyday' by Buddy Holly."

They nodded, Miss Dennis looking surly. I decided I had to get it done, so I started singing without hesitating. Once I started, nothing could stop me.

"Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,

Goin' faster then a roller coaster,

Love like yours will surely come my way,

Everyday, it's a gettin' faster,

Everyone says go ahead and ask her,

Love like yours will surely come my way,

Everyday seems a little longer,

Everyway, love's a little stronger,

Come what may, do you ever long for

True love from me?

Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,

Goin' faster then a roller coaster,

Love like yours will surely come my way,

Everyday, it's a gettin' faster,

Everyone says go ahead and ask her,

Love like yours will surely come my way,

Everyday seems a little longer,

Everyway, love's a little stronger,

Come what may, do you ever long for

True love from me?

Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,

Goin' faster then a roller coaster,

Love like yours will surely come my way…"

I smiled as I finished my song, and Mr. Chase and Miss Dennis made some notes. I looked to the back of the room, and I saw someone's back as they stomped out of the auditorium, slamming the slow moving door closed. It barely made a sound. I looked over at Nakia, and she was sitting alone, crossing her arms. Then I looked over at Johnny, and saw Dally sitting in my seat, chomping away on my chips. My stomach grumbled.

"Wonderful, Corey. You really have a beautiful and natural ability for singing. Now please recite the poem," Mr. Chase said to me. I took a breath, remembering the exact words.

"They cannot scare me with their empty spaces  
Between stars--on stars where no human race is.  
I have it in me so much nearer home  
To scare myself with my own desert places."

"That was short, but it will do, I suppose," Miss Dennis said to me. Mr. Chase told me to wait for the end, because he had an announcement. I gave Miss Dennis an evil look, and started down the stage as they called the next person up. He was a Soc. He pushed me a little, so the teachers didn't notice.

"Uhhh, Miss Dennis? I don't have my poem memorized. I'm sorry, it's just I had so little notice! Maybe I could read it off of a piece of paper?" He tried.

"Why that's ok, Charles. Just sing and I ill put you in as a part best for you," She said back smiling. I could hear the creak of the chair as Mr. Chase looked over at her.

………………

I walked back up the isle, passing people on the way. Nobody looked at me, because nobody knew me. These were all people who have been here before. I was not supposed to be here. I didn't really belong.

I got to the back row, and went over to my seat, smiling at Nakia on the way. When I got to my seat, Dally was still sitting there, with my empty chip bag on the ground. I started to sit down next to him, but my home work was there. I wasn't about to put my stuff onto that ground either. God only knows what's there. I looked over at the seat next to Johnny, and it was full with my books Johnny had looked at, too. I started over to next to those books, but Dally grabbed me.

"Just sit down here," he said pulling me down onto his lap. I stared at him evilly, and told Johnny I had to wait for the end for an announcement. He nodded and handed me the rest of the bottle of coke he had hidden from Dally, I was guessing. I reached out for it, but another hand shot out and grabbed it. Dally drank it in one gulp.

"Dallas," I whined at him. He smirked. "Did you eat my chips?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but now I think I should have left them for you. You're so goddamn light," he teased.

"No, I'm not, Dally. I'm fat. I don't know how you can stand me sitting on you," I said truthfully. I wasn't a model or anything.

"God, what is it with all women thinking they're fat, Johnny?" he asked him. Johnny shrugged, and looked at me with black eyes, like he was trying to figure something out. I looked away. I turned towards my home work, and saw a couple cartoons drawn on it. It was only with pencil, but still.

"Which one of you drew a picture of me with devil horns and a pitchfork on my homework?" I asked, even though I knew who it was. Dally smiled at me, and snickered. Well, as much as a snicker that Dallas Winston could have given. I gave him a half laugh back, and started erasing the picture. I was concentrating so hard on looking for more drawings hidden along the note book paper, I missed what the teachers said.

"Dammit, thank you very much Dallas Winston. I hope you are very pleased with yourself," I said while getting off his lap. I walked over to Nakia, while she was getting her things.

"Hey, uhh, did you hear what the teachers said?" I asked her. She nodded.

"It was nothing important enough to keep us here, but they said call backs are on Friday for any one that didn't get to go today, and that they would post the parts on Monday. I doubt anyone missed anything today, barely anybody comes," She laughed. I thanked her and went back to my seat to get my junk. I picked up the empty chip bag that Dally dropped, and put my books in my arms. Dally jumped over the back of the seats, and I followed Johnny around them.

We met Ponyboy outside the doors, while saying good bye to Dally. He had something to do with Tim Shepard he said. Ponyboy, Johnny, and I decided to go to the diner.

"Wait a second," I told them, as I spotted Nakia coming out of the auditorium. I went over to her. "Hey, Nakia, want to come to the diner with me and Pony and Johnny?" She checked the time on her watch, and it was 3:45. (AN- I know it doesn't really matter, but school gets out at 2:15 for them… just saying…)

"Umm… sure," she said, glancing over at the guys. I smiled and brought her over. I introduced her to Ponyboy.

"Pony this is Nakia, I don't know if ya know her," I said to him.

"I do," he said quickly. We walked over to the diner, and it only took about 15 minutes. We sat ourselves down, so I was next to Nakia, and Johnny was next to Ponyboy. Nakia and I ordered the cheeseburger, and Ponyboy ordered the bacon cheeseburger for Johnny and himself. We all had cokes.

I shot my straw wrapper at Johnny's head, but I missed. I watched in horror as it hit some guy in the back of the head. I grabbed the dessert menu, and started looking at it, trying not to laugh hysterically. The guy looked over with an angry face, looking at all of us. Ponyboy and Johnny all looked confused, and Nakia was helping me "pick out" a dessert. The guy decided that we didn't do it, and went back to his conversation. I sighed, and Nakia and I giggled. Johnny and Ponyboy gave up on asking what was funny after a few minutes.

Our food came with our cokes quickly, and we all scarfed (is scarfed even a real word?  Lol…)our meal down fast. I gulped down my coke, and told them I had to go to the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom, and saw that nobody was in there. I went into a stall, and I stopped for a second. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to force the food out of my self? _Fat…_Next thing I knew, I was down on my knees, sticking my finger down my throat again. I don't know what possessed me to do it. Everything came up bubbly from the coke I just had, like it had last night. At lunch I had water, but it made me feel sick after words. I heard the bathroom door open and shut, and footsteps across the floor, so I hurriedly tried to finish. The footsteps stopped outside my stall.

"Corey?" I heard Nakia's voice say. I stood up, hoping she hadn't heard me vomiting, and flushed the toilet. I opened the door, and saw Nakia's face staring back at me. "What are you doing to yourself?" She asked worriedly, and hugged me a little. She knew, or just felt like hugging some one. I don't really think she just wanted a hug.

"I'm not doing anything, Nakia. Nothing's wrong." I said while I pulled away from her. I looked at her in the eyes, and she knew everything was wrong.

I looked down, and washed my hands and mouth out. I walked out the door, not waiting for Nakia. I slid down into her side off the booth, since she wasn't back yet.

"Where's Nakia? She went in to check on you," Ponyboy said.

"She just needed to go to the bathroom," I lied. Johnny looked at me again, with those big black eyes. I think he knows when I lie. He probably has some weird power of it.

Nakia came back out, and sat down in my old spot. She didn't look at me. The check came, and Nakia and I looked expectantly at Johnny and Ponyboy. We batted our eye lashes at the two boys. Ponyboy sighed and put his money on the table. Johnny pulled out his money, but it wasn't much. They almost covered the bill. I pulled out my money, which I still had from earlier. I looked in my, or Johnny's, coat pocket and found a couple dollars. I smiled at him, and he groaned. It was probably his money. Nakia turned away as she went through her purse for some money. I could still see inside it though. She had a lot of dollars in there. She didn't turn away because she was afraid of us, but probably because she didn't want to show off her money. She pulled out a couple of dollars, enough for the tip, and we left.

I went ahead with Ponyboy, telling him how I had to use the poem for the audition. He told me that he knows that it went well. Nakia had had to go back to get her purse, so we all waited for her. She was quiet while she came out, and looked over at me. I looked down.

"Hey Corey, can I have your number? I can call you sometime."

"Uhh, sure, let me write it down. Hold on." I pulled out my notebook and ripped off a piece after I finished writing down the digits. She thanked me and left to go use a pay phone to call her brother to pick her up before I could ask her for hers.

I walked home to my house to do my home work after we got back from the early dinner. I didn't want any questions from Johnny, because it looked like he was gonna ask some when he got the chance.

………………

AN- YAY finally done with that chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked badly people, because I had to write something. Robin told me it wasn't bad, but she might be saying that because I finally put Nakia in it. Anyways, review please! I want to know what you think! Good day…… I said good day! (Walks away and slams door behind me. Comes back) Hey does anyone out there other then me think that Johnny would kind of look like Fez from That's 70's Show? Well maybe not that much, plus Fez is annoying, and too talkative to be a Johnny like person. So never mind, he is nothing like a Johnny person thing, and he doesn't look like him either. But….yea…. don't listen to me I'm just rambling on. Ok review!  I just wrote this thing, and I forget what I wrote about, so if it's bad don't blame me…blame Robin:P ( Sticking tongue out face… I think).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Oh come on people, you know I don't own them except for Corey and Nakia and Chris….and Corey's dad and and and…

**oOoDancingQueenoOo- **Thanks, but she's not anorexic. She's bulimic, but that's sad about your friend! I'm glad she stopped.

**QTpie4-** Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it.

**lady rose 05-** Ya, she's gonna get a good part I think. I'm not exactly sure, and someone will help her…sometime. Heheheh I'm so evil.

**Evil Punk Rocker-** I'm happy you think it's really good! Yes, I also understand why she would think that…_drool_…

**Dakota- **Thankies, I'm glad you love it! I'm updating now!

**Ekari Turone- **Yea, I hate it too, whenever authors do that. It's annoying! It's like Finish your damn book or die! Heheheh. Yes, we all blame Robin.

**Basket Case89-** Yea, I am going to use it. I remember reading that in the book. Yea, I'm going to love doing that to my boyfriend once I get one. Boys jackets are warmer then mine it seems. I stole one from a guy I know and he was just like whatever. I wore it for the whole day. Then he graduated from my school…awww… anyways Johnny and Fez would look a little alike and that's all I think. Other then that they are polar opposites. Good day… I said GOOD DAY! Heheheheheh…

Chapter 5

_Corey's P.O.V._

I sat up in my bed at 5:24 in the morning, and covered my head with my blanket. I turned over and tried getting back to sleep. I turned over back over and realized I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I had fallen asleep around twelve, woken up again at 3:30, fallen back asleep at 4:30, and here I am now. Wonderful_. I might as well get up and dressed_.

I pulled on my jean skirt, again, and a black long sleeve tee. After that came Johnny's jacket. I would just keep it another few days. I slid my feet into my sneakers and pulled my books into my arms. I sure wish I had a back pack, 'cause my arms were sure hurting from all this carrying around all the books. But I was getting strong. I was able to stop Two-bit from crushing me to death now.

I ran out the front door into the dark at around 5:50. I walked past the Curtis's house, and waved to Darry as I passed him in the window. He smiled and waved back, and kept on cooking. I decided I wouldn't wait for Ponyboy or Johnny, and went over to the vacant lot. I walked into it, and sat down next to the tree. I put my books down, and stared at the now pink sky. It was funny how drastically the sky could change in the morning. It was really beautiful.

I watched the sun rise up into the sky, lighting it like it was supposed to do. It was chilly out, and I snuggled in closer to Johnny's coat. It still smelled like him, but was mixed with the smell of grease and cigarettes. I liked it in an odd way. I thought about each of the gang. Soda, with his great smile, Steve and his hair in swirls, Two-bit and his wise cracks, Johnny and his shyness, Pony with his A Grade Point Average, Darry the father, and Dally. I fell asleep on the thought of Dally with his ice blue eye's and white blonde hair. Dally and his dangerous ways, with his daring attitude, and wonderful smirk...

………………

I was woken up by some one shaking me. I groaned and turned over. Not a morning person, I think I've made my point before. Who ever was disturbing my peaceful sleep would regret it once I got up. If I got up, or even felt like making them regret it. I squinted my eyes and saw the brightness of the sun, and breathed in the crisp morning air. It hurt my lungs. I opened my eyes even more and looked at whoever was trying to wake me up. He stood up and lit a cigarette. It was Dally. Dally to the rescue, once again.

"Hey sleepin' beauty. 'Bout time you woke up. It's 8:50. You're missin' some school," He said breathing in the smoke, and billowing it down towards me. I stood up and brushed some leaves out of my hair. I bent down to pick up my books, and brushed dirt off my jacket.

"Hey, ain't that Johnny's?" He asked while pulling out a couple of leaves off my head. His cigarette dangled dangerously at the tip of his mouth. I smiled.

"Yea, I'm, uhhh, borrowing it," I said up to him. He laughed.

"And does he know your borrowin' it?" I nodded.

"I really got to get to class, but I'll talk to you later Dallas." He looked at me with piercing eyes, and nodded. He left without saying another word to me. I looked up at the sun, shielding my eyes, and started that long, 10 minute trek to school. I thought about him the whole time.

………………

I walked out of the office with a detention slip in hand. I find it very unfair that if you're late once you get detention. Shouldn't it be like three times or something?

Mr. Gland looked briefly up at me as I sat down in class. I sat down next to Johnny, and smiled at him. He smiled back and went back to staring blankly at the teacher. Art class really wasn't his thing I guess.

Mr. Gland told me to draw any picture that came to my mind. I sat there for 5 minutes staring at the piece of paper in font of me. I looked around, and saw a couple of Socy girls drawing pictures of rainbows and puppies and kittens, oh my.

I started moving my hand around the paper, without doing anything to it. 10 minutes left to class. I got to do something. I started drawing, letting Johnny watch however much he wanted. He wasn't doing anything.

My hand flew this way and that, in short, swift strokes. At the end of class I handed in my picture. I thought it was quite good, but the teacher didn't look at it.

"You drew eyes? A pair of eyes staring at you? What possessed you to draw eyes?" Johnny asked. I shrugged. He stared for a second, walking me to my locker. He eyed my head and the jacket.

"Uhhh, Core? Why do you have a leaf in your hair? And my jackets all dirty! What were you doin'?" He asked pulling the leaf from behind my ear out.

"I fell asleep beside a tree, but Dally woke me up. He told me I should go to school." I swung off the jacket and looked at the back which was covered with dirt. I hit it once and swung it back on.

"When am I gonna get my jacket back?"

"When am I gonna get my album back?" I had let Johnny borrow my album, and I haven't seen it since.

"Oh…yea…'bout that, I kind of…well, my dad-" He stuttered.

"Oh, it's ok… I can always get another one!" I said with fake cheerfulness. I didn't mean to sound so snotty, but it was my favorite album. I was trying to get Johnny into more of the junk I liked. I wasn't mad at him, it was his damn father. I think his dad's worse then mine.

I said goodbye to him and told him I would see him at lunch. I managed to pull through math class without over working myself. I hate math with a passion. Luckily lunch seemed to come by quickly.

I went out to where I usually meet Johnny and Ponyboy, and saw Dally talking there with them. I came up to them, feeling like an intruder.

"Hey y'all," I said quickly, setting some books down on the ground and began my math homework. I had forgotten to bring money and a lunch. My stomach gurgled from lack of food from the past few days.

"God, kid, you're worse then Ponyboy, anybody ever tell you that?" I looked up at Dally, and shrugged.

"Don't call me kid, Dally. I have a name, so I would appreciate it if you used it."

"Ok, whatever you say, _Corey_," he made an emphasis on Corey. I bent back down over my papers. I looked up again and saw somebody I vaguely knew coming towards us. His name was Chris, and was a surprising nice greaser. He had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes specked with gold. Really cute guy to be honest. Also in Junior year and 16. Most of the 11th graders are hot.

"Hey Cory…uhhh, can I talk to you a sec?" He said all rushed like. I raised my eyebrows.

"Ummm…sure, I guess." I looked back at Johnny and Ponyboy, and they were just watching me go. But Dally was staring at Chris with venom.

"So what did you want?" I stared up at him. He wasn't as tall as Dally, but he still was up there. His eyes were starting to suck me in. I could feel myself starting to form a huge crush on him. Crush at first sight. Well more like fourth sight. Or maybe fifth, I dunno. His eyes were really something else.

"Yea, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the nightly double wit me on Friday? You don't have to if you don't want to, so," He trailed off, kind of smiling. I looked up to his eyes again, decided he wasn't playing around or anything. That may be his hotness talking to me, though.

"Uhhh, yea sure, I'm free on Friday, I'll meet ya there around 8," I smiled at him, and turned around, walking away. I sensed him watching me go. I heard him say cool, and walk away, too.

"What'd he want?" Dally said quickly. I raised my eyebrow at him, I just loved doing that as you can tell, and said nothing. That got him more unnerved.

"No, seriously Corey, what'd he want?"

"Well since you actually used my name… all he did was ask me to the nightly double on Friday." Johnny looked up at me, seeming a little protective.

"And how old is this guy?" Dally pressed.

_Sigh…_ "16."

"And you're 13, you can't date him!"

"Well for your information, I will be 14 in a month. So there. He's only like…2 years older then me."

"Still…you can't date him! You shouldn't even be dating! You're 13! God…"

"I don't get what your problem is, Dallas Winston, but you can forget about me talking to you!" Weak, I know, but it's the best I could do. I gathered up my books and walked away from the three of them, so I could wait for my next class, or do my homework.

"HA, see if I care!" I heard him say, then he lit up another cigarette, and crushed the other one under his boot.

………………

After school, I went to Ponyboys's house. We did our home work together, and when I finished I watched Mickey Mouse with Two-bit. Soda jumped onto the sofa with his legs over mine. I couldn't get him off.

"Dammit Soda, how heavy are you! You need to go on a diet!"

"That's what I tell him, too!" Two-bit said to me.

"Awww, shut up guys. Anyways, you know what I heard, Corey?"

"No, what did you hear, Soda?" I rolled my eyes at him again. He had a crazy smile on his face.

"You goin' on a date with Chris Visser on Friday. I used to be in his class. He's really nice actually."

"Oh, really." I said to him. Next thing I know Two-bit is hugging my head and fake crying. Soda was thrown to the ground of course.

"Oh my… my… my little girl is going on a date! She's all grown up now! Why do they have to grow up so fast! Why? Why!"

"Ummm, Two-bit, you're crushing my head."

"Oh, sorry," He said and went back to watching TV. I looked over at Soda on the floor.

"Who told you I was gonna see him on Friday?" I thought I might know who.

"Oh, yea, Dally told me. He said that you're too young and shouldn't be dating that fucking ass hole. Exact words. I swear. I didn't know he would care so much," I crossed my legs and stared at the TV.

"Aww, ain't that sweet, sounds like somebody's jealous!" Two-bit said. I laughed.

"Humph. I didn't know he had feelings."

"Who doesn't have feelings?" Dally said while walking in. I sneered at him and kept watching the TV.

"Oh, still doing that, huh. Well I'm sorry if I think that you shouldn't date that guy."

"I don't care what you think." I said to him, standing up. Didn't make a difference, of course. Everyone was watching now, except Darry. He was reading the newspaper acting like nothing was happening.

"I told you before, he's too old! You can't date him."

"I can date whoever I want. Who are you to say that, anyways. You're not my family." I yelled at him.

"Uhh, maybe-" Soda started.

"SHUT UP!" Dally and I both yelled. We turned back to each other.

"Dammit, you're 13! You shouldn't eve be dating!"

"You said that before."

"I'm just making a God damn point."

"Nobody wants to hear it!"

"Dammit, Corey,"

"Dammit yourself, you ego-centric jerk! I doubt you even know what that means!" I yelled, and stomped on his foot. I walked over to my stuff, grabbed all my home work, and left. I threw all my stuff in my front yard, and ran to the park.

I went onto the swings, and sat down. Some one came up behind me. Some where in my mind I was hoping it was a certain person, but I put that thought away and locked it up. It was Johnny.

"Oh, hi."

"I think Dal was being a jerk."

"You think?" I looked up to him. He started pushing my swing.

"OK, I know he was being a jerk. But he has a reason, you know."

"Oh, really? Well I don't care what his reason is, I just want him out of my business."

"Yea," He started pushing my swing higher. He let go after a few seconds and stood there.

"You wanna go back to Pony's house?"

"Is Dally still there?" I asked, skidding to a halt.

"Yea."

"Then no."

He stood there staring at me, and sat down on the swing next to me. I sighed and shivered. I held his jacket closely. He folded his arms around himself.

"I'll buy you a new album."

"With what money?"

"Well, what's in my pockets?" I pulled them out to show only my keys and a dollar. He sighed.

"Do you really want your jacket back?" I asked.

"Nah but I feel bad about the album, I'll get you a new one anyways."

"Ok, how about you get me the album for my birthday, and I'll give you the jacket on my birthday. It's only a couple more weeks." He thought quietly, and nodded.

I walked onto the middle of the park and fell backwards on my back. I stared up at the stars. He fell back next to me.

"What do you see when you look up there, Johnny?" He watched the stars and said nothing for a couple minutes. Then he opened his mouth.

"I see a whole different place, one with out any greasers, or Socs. It's like the country I guess. A place I don't have to worry about getting jumped, or you getting hurt. It's a hopeless dream though. It's never going to happen in my life time."

We pondered this for a little bit. I really didn't see anything except stars. I realized how deep Johnny really was. I was really glad we were best friends. I got up, and brushed myself off.

"Well, I'm going to bed, I got morning detention tomorrow. Tell Soda, Steve, Two-bit and Pony I said 'night. And Darry I guess."

"What about Dally?"

"Tell him to go to hell."

………………

o.O

AN- ok done with the chappie! So far this is my favorite I have written. I'm going to get to work on the next one really soon, but my mom is kicking me off the comp. Ahh, oh well. I'll probably sneak on later. Lol. Ok, review please! I love reviews ever so much! Heheheh…

x.x


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own The Outsiders, but I do own Corey. And Nakia. And Chris. And…

**QTpie4-** Thanks, I know its awesome! Lol, just kidding. Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

**Evil Punk Rocker-** hank you1 He is soooo jealous…lol…. Anyways, he's 17. Yea, Soda was pretty cool in the movie….

**oOoDancingQueenoOo- **Yea, I've said it plenty… hope you like this chapter.

**shadowwolf518-** Thanks! Yea, Dally getting jealous was so awesome… and Johnny may… lol… I might do the poll, but I'm pretty set on an idea right now, my friend hates it, she said so a few weeks ago, but boohoo for her.

**Lady rose 05- **Yea, Dallas getting jealous was cool. I'm updating finally!

**Ekari Turone-** And what is ysy? And thanks for reviewing!

**Elvin Dragon Rider-** Thanks for reviewing! It's ok that you didn't review for the others, at least you're reviewing now! And plus, I haven't updated in a while.

**babygurl33-** Thanks for reviewing hope you like the next one!

**redxcliches- **Yes, confusing am I? Well, you're almost on track with your idea's. Kinda. Well not really. Lol, just kidding, but read on and you'll find out!

**random stuff about stuff- **Is the "interesting" good? Please tell me it's good! But me and sugar don't really mix. Actually we don't mix at all.

**Maykwa-** Yay, I'm glad I'm a favorite author. Well actually I've checked out some others and I'm a favorite. I was really surprised. Really really. Oops, not trying to gloat but, I'm glad about it! Yea, I knew he was 20 years old. I love that movie soooo much!

**Ponyboy's Tomboy17-** Thanks I'm glad you like it but, just tring to point out(not rudely) that Chris and Johnny are the same age. I'm glad you are my faithful reader1 It helps me to know that!

**Alex Curtis-**I'm hoping that "god" is good? Pleeeeaaaaaaaase? Lol.

**midevilfreako-** Thanks, I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry about the wait!

**AN-** I'm sorry about the wait, small writers block, and plus I've had play practice and homework. Anyways, I've just watched the new version of the movie for the second time. I love it so much, I'm glad I bought it!

Chapter 6

_It's always gonna be Corey's P.O.V. so I won't put that there anymore._

I sat at home, concentrating on my home work, and not my dad's yelling. I was starting to get a head ache. I heard the phone ring, and I sprang to it so my father wouldn't have anything to holler about.

"Hello?" I said with a quiet voice.

"Hi, umm, is this Corey speaking?"

"Yes," I said awkwardly. I didn't know who this was, and I felt weird around or talking to strangers. I've said that before, too.

"Oh, hey, it's Nakia. From the audition," She said.

"Yea, I remember," I told her.

"So, umm, what's up?"

"Nothing really," I said casually. I really wanted to tell her about Chris, but I didn't want to sound weird.

"Oh," It was quiet for a few seconds.

"What about you?" I asked. I was now itching to tell her.

"Nothing much, soooo… how's high school?"

"It's a real bitch… Chris Visser asked me out yesterday." I don't know how I put that out, but now that was off my chest.

"Oh my gosh? Really? That's great! I wish someone would ask me out…" Sounded like she wanted me to ask. Like how if someone says something like, 'I don't want to know,' they really mean, 'Tell me!'

"Oh really? Who?"

"Ummm, no one particularly…"

"Aww, come on, I won' tell no one!" I said to her.

"…"

"Any one I know?"

"…"

"Ok, whatever, I don't care," I REALLY wanted to know now.

"Ok, fine, I'll tell you. But you gotta promise not to tell any one. ESPECIALLY not him."

"I promise, just get with the spilling!" It was getting easier to talk to her now. The first couple minutes are the worst. Then we were gabbing like we were best friends.

"…" She said something really quietly.

"I can't hear you."

"I said…"

"Come on!"

"Nevermind," She said.

"Whatever," I told her.

"I'll tell you another time."

"Ok."

"You know what, I gotta go, my older sister wants the phone. Good luck with the date tomorrow! Bye," She hung up. I set the phone back down, and finished my home work. I went over to The Curtis's house to see what's happening.

I walked inside at around 5:30, and smelled food. I looked around and saw Johnny sitting next to Ponyboy, quietly talking to each other, and Two-bit and Dally sitting next to each other on the couch. I turned away from the two of them, and walked over to Ponyboy and Johnny.

"What's happening?" I asked them.

"Nothing much, just doing home work," Ponyboy answered. He looked at me again. "Since when do you wear pants?"

"Since when do you stare at my legs?" I snapped back. I could feel the glare of Dally on the back of my head. I casually looked around, and his head turned a little away. It was quite funny how much we hated each other at the moment.

"I don't stare at your legs, only an observation…" He trailed off. He closed his English book and set his work aside. I sighed. I was really bored. I looked outside, and walked to the door.

"Where you goin'?" Ponyboy asked.

"Out for a walk, wanna come?" He shook his head, and turned to his book that was on the table. I shrugged, looked at the cover, and walked outside. He was reading _Gone with the Wind_. He seemed to love it so far. The cold air blew up on my face, and I breathed it in through my nose. It was still light enough to go for a walk. I went down town to a small diner, and bought a double cheeseburger with some fries. I also got a cherry coke. The warm food felt good down my throat. I ate everything except the pickles, and drank the coke. I set down some money, with the tip included, and walked out. I felt like I had a big bulge in my stomach now. _You must look so fat…_ there was that little voice in my head again. I hadn't heard it for a while. It made me rush behind the dumpster and throw up. I threw up because of the smell too. It stank something horrid. I wiped my mouth with my hand, and spit a little. I looked around, and luckily no one was there. I wouldn't want to be stuck down this alley in the dark with a stranger.

I walked down to the DX where I knew Sodapop and Steve were doing their shifts. Their boss can be pretty mean sometimes, I heard. I walked inside, and the little bell rang. Soda sat there at the counter, dozing and drooling. No one must be coming. I poked him in the shoulder and he fidgeted. I sighed and poked him again. He looked up, looked around, and bounced back up.

"Huh? What happened?" He said confused. I smiled and pointed to the coke cooler.

"Oh you want one?"

"Yea," I said while putting a quarter on the counter. He got up and gave the coke to me. He slid the coin back to me.

"You don't have to pay. The guys never do." I smiled and started to walk out.

"Bye, Soda," I said tiredly. He looked up at the clock.

"Wait, I'm getting off in 10 minutes, I'll walk you," he said grinning. Steve came out, wiping his greased up hands on a dirty towel.

"Done with the last car, Soda," He said, throwing the towel at him. I sat down on a stool and looked at magazines. Steve didn't like me that much. He didn't seem to like Ponyboy, either. I guess he didn't like kids. Steve scowled at me, and turned back to Sodapop. He was good at scowling, from practice I guess. I sighed again, and set my unopened coke on the stool next to me. I stared at the same page for 7 minutes while my thoughts strayed. I couldn't keep my mind off Dally. He could be such an ass sometimes. Other times he was really nice. Then I thought about Chris, and I smiled. He had real nice hair and eyes. So far I liked his personality. I had seen him around a week or so ago, and he wasn't all tough acting like Dally. He stood there, kind of watching his friends. Observing from the sidelines. I tried to picture how our date was going to go tomorrow. I started getting nervous about it, when I started thinking about it.

"Hey, Corey, we're leaving. Come on," Soda said while walking out from behind the counter. I stood up and grabbed the coke bottle. I walked behind Steve and Sodapop, feeling awful short. I drank all my coke, and thought about Dally. Why did I keep thinking about Dallas? He was just a no-good hood, and he couldn't keep in his own business to save his life. Sodapop tried to start conversations with me, but I would give one word answers or shrug. I really didn't feel like talking to him. We got to our street quickly, and he turned to his house.

"You coming in?" he asked while Steve walked past him.

"Nah, I'm just going to the lot," I said to him. Steve grabbed Sodapop's arm and they went into the house.

I walked past my own place, and listened as the TV blared. I went into the vacant lot first, then went through the fence gate over to the park. I looked at the sky and it was pretty much dark now. I shuddered. I sat down on a park bench, and my teeth started chattering. I pulled Johnny's jacket and buttoned it. I was still holding the coke bottle. I got up, and thought about Dally…again. I threw the glass bottle as far and hard as I could. I watched it explode and glass shattered everywhere. I smiled and walked over to it. I didn't want to leave all that glass everywhere, but oh well. In the few minutes I had been there, the sky had darkened completely. I took a running jump up to a tree, and climbed it. I loved being so free to do things. I could stay out as late as I wanted, it's not like my dad cared. As I sat on the top branch, I realized how much more abusive my father had become. It seemed like he was trying to make up for all the time he went to the bars or something like that. I looked down and saw two shadows coming towards me. I started freaking out.

"Core? Where are you?" I heard Johnny ask. He's the only one that could call me Core.

"Right here." I yelled down. I was starting to get dizzy from looking down. I wasn't thinking when I climbed the tree.

"What are you doing up there? Ain't you scared of heights?" he asked, looking upwards. I saw Dallas next to him.

"Umm, yea… thank you for reminding me! Garrrrrrr…….." I answered. Johnny stood there for a moment, looking confused.

"Then why'd you climb up?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"'Cause I forgot…" I said quietly. I laughed, then closed my eyes. I slowly breathed in and out, trying not to think of how high I was. I was well over Johnny and Dally's head. "How do I get down?" I asked him.

"Well how did you get up?" Dallas sneered.

"I climbed," I said quietly.

"Then climb!"

"There's no foot holds!"

"Then jump!"

"No way, you idiot. I'll hurt myself! Like you care."

I felt a slight breeze on my back as I swayed with it. I looked down at Johnny again. I sat there trying to move as little I could. Johnny looked up again and started climbing the tree. A huge gust of wind came as he was about halfway up. I shook, and started to fall.

I could feel the wind as I screamed. I was falling past Johnny, heading for the ground. I braced for the impact, and waited. Nothing came. I opened my eyes. And realized Dally had caught me. He set me down lightly, and ran his hand through his hair. Johnny was now beside me, asking if I was all right.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go home, I'll talk to you, later." I started walking away as I heard Dally say something.

"You're welcome!" he said after me.

I kept walking.

………………

The next school day came with a blur, I couldn't wait for the date. I met Ponyboy and Johnny outside of school after it ended.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, wanna come to the drug store quickly? I just gotta get some more aspirin for Darry," Ponyboy said.

"Uhhh, sure," I told him. The three of us walked over to the store, and me and Johnny waited outside for him.

"Sooo, whats been happenin', Johnnycake?" I asked.

"Nutin' much."

"Ummm… wait is that Dally? I asked, squinting at someone making out with a black haired girl. His white blonde hair was all messed up by her hands. I started to turn red. I recognized her, she was a junior in our school. Her name was Sylvia, I think. I could see the glint of his ring on her finger. Johnny looked up, and blushed when he saw them. He nodded. The two parted and she smoothed her hair. She got into her car and drove off. Dally lit up, and walked over to us.

"Hey, y'all," He said. I smiled, and coughed a little. My throat was feeling awful scratchy. I coughed again, into my hand, and looked at it. Johnny's eyes were huge. Little specks of blood were on my lips and over my hand. My mouth tasted salty. I looked at them again, and rushed into the store. I pushed past Ponyboy, and ran into the store's bathroom. I looked up and saw Nakia and Janie talking to each other. Nakia looked up at me and she smiled. Janie also looked over, but rolled her eyes. She started walking over to the door, but Nakia didn't move.

Nakia looked at me again, this time seeing the blood, and she came over. "Wow, what happened to you? Did someone hit you or something? Are you ok?" I looked over at her.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I sounded real rude, and I didn't mean to. She looked at me again, and left with Janie, saying a faint good bye. I grabbed paper towels and wet them. I wiped my hands down, and then rinsed my mouth out. My lips were still a little bit specked from the blood staining them, but it was hardly noticeable.

I walked back outside where Ponyboy, Johnny, and Dally were all standing. They looked up at me as I came out.

"Hey you all right there, Corey?" Dally asked. Johnny looked up and waited for an answer. Ponyboy looked confused.

"Yea, I'm fine, I have a sore throat, that's all," I told them, kicking a small rock into the street. I could feel their stares boring into my head.

"Hey, no sore throat does that," He said, pointing at me. "Anybody hurt you? I can't figure out why that would happen! You should go to the hospital."

"Ain't nobody been hurtin' me, ok? It's really nothing!" I said. I coughed again, well more of a hack that time, and more blood came out. My throat felt even worse.

"I gotta get you to Darry," Dally told me, grabbing my arm. I pulled away from him.

"I told you, I'm fine! See I haven't coughed again! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get home." I turned away from Dally, Johnny and Ponyboy and walked away. Ponyboy looked awfully confused.

When I got home, I laid out my clothes for that night. I wore a white tight fitting tee shirt, and a jean skirt that went down to my knees. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, and put on a little black mascara. Not too much so I looked all goopy eyed, but just a hint of it. I looked at the clock on the wall, and decided to finish my home work. I looked up at the wall again after finishing it all, and it was 6 o'clock. I decided to kill time and go over to Ponyboy's house.

I saw no Dally when I walked in, or Johnny. Steve and Soda were playing cards, and Two-bit was drinking a beer. Pony was quietly reading _Gone with the Wind_. He wasn't concentrating hard on it though. He set it down on the table next to Steve.

"Hey, Corey," he said looking up.

"Hey Pony," I said back, sitting down next to him on the couch. "What's happening?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, Dally's gone with Sylvia some where, and Johnny's at his house I think. What about you?"

"Nothing much, either."

"Ain't you going some where with that Chris guy?" He asked me.

"Later, at around 8," I nodded. He looked around a little bit.

"What was up with earlier?" He whispered. I shifted a little.

"Nothing really, I have no idea what happened. It never has happened before. Does, uhhh, the rest of the guys know?"

"No, no one told them," He said looking at me.

"Ok," I said, turning towards the TV. Some weird home TV show series was on. We watched Steve and Soda arguing over who won. Finally some cards slipped out of Soda's collar, and Steve shouted at him. He moved his beer fast and it spilled on Ponyboy's book. Ponyboy looked at the soaked pages, and rushed into the kitchen to try and dry it off. He came out with it again and threw it into the trash can. He slouched down next to me.

"Some of the pages got ripped out while I was trying to dry it off. Plus it smelled bad."

"Rubbed too hard with the towel?" He nodded at me. I left around 7, and went to my house to grab some money. When I got back out of my room, my father came out of the living room.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He eyed me.

"Out," I whispered.

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT!" he yelled, kicking me out the door. I ran to the end of the street, where my house was just a peaceful looking place, with one light on. I walked away, towards the drive in. I got there at about five to eight, and saw Dally glued to Sylvia's face in the lot. They were in a car.

I watched as a black truck drove up and Chris got out. He came up to me.

"Hey," he said, looking around and lighting a cigarette. I sighed. I didn't like people to smoke. "So," he said again, "You wanna grab that spot over next to that car?"

I looked at where he was pointing at. The only open spot was next to Dally.

"Uhhh, you wanna just sit down over at the no cars spot, or whatever you wanna call it?" He looked at me again and nodded. I smiled, and he smiled back. Not a 'whatever' smile, but a real one.

We sat down, and he fumbled for some of his money to get some food. I rolled my eyes, and couldn't stop smiling. I couldn't help it, there was something about him that made me wanna smile. He asked me if I wanted a Pepsi, and I said sure. He came back with two and sat next to me.

'So, umm, you're 13?" Even though I knew he already knew the answer. Probably Dally went up to him to talk to him, knowing Dally. I nodded. I looked at the screen, and there were a whole bunch of girls in two piece bathing suites. It was some weird beach party or something. Anyways the date went with our conversations being very small. It went from him asking questions to me answering, and so on and so forth. We stepped outside the nightly double gates. We walked over to his car.

"So, you wanna go out again sometime?" He asked, while lighting a cigarette. I looked up at him again.

"Umm, sure how about Sunday or something'?" I asked him, smiling.

"Sure, you wanna ride home? You can tell me where you live, and I'll drop you off."

"Nah, I like walking. Plus it's a nice night out. I'll see you Sunday. Here's my number," I told him, handing him the slip of paper. He smiled, looked at it, and slipped it into his jean pocket. I smiled again.

"Yea, see you," he said getting into his car. I walked away.

………………

I walked over to the park, and sat down on a bench again. I saw Johnny walking towards me after about 10 minutes of me listening to the sounds of silence (not the song, just silence, so I didn't make a mistake or anything).

I looked at Johnny in a new light. The way he slouched over, and his greasy bangs hung over his forehead, shadowing his eyes. His black hair swung in the breeze. I thought in horror as I could actually find myself in fear of him. But in a strange way, I could find myself liking him. Not that I did like that, but his eyes were so wonderful, and he had a great personality. It kind of gave me a slight stomach lurch. The good ones, where your stomach feels like it is floating. Then I remembered Chris, and the thoughts died away for a while. Except when I would look at him. Which was then.

I walked down to my house, saying a quiet goodbye before I would embarrass myself in front of him. Not that Johnny would ever laugh at me. Or make fun of me. He was nice like that. Then I also realized in horror that I also felt like this to two other people, in my mixed up mind. Chris of course was the top on of the three. But I couldn't really like Johnny like that, he was my best friend. But it's the one closest to us that we love the most, but then you may lose them. Hold on to them as much as you can, and if they're gone, you still have memories. But Johnny would never leave me like that, I knew that then.

………………

**AN-** Ok there it is, it prolly sucks, BUT O WELL. I hope y'all like it. I like it. Anyways, update! I might not update for a while, either 'cause of writers block or I'm not allowed on the comp. And the blood coughing thing, that happens to bulimic people. And the reason for her being bulimic is her being slightly schizophrenic. That will come up later in the book, too. And does anyone else think Pony looks way better in the movie with the bleached hair greased back? Cause I thought he was cute… update please! I said that…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own them, blah blah blah. I do own Corey, blah blah blah.

**Evil Punk Rocker-** Thank you for that review, it was really nice. Sorry about the wait for this one… Haven't really had time on the comp. with all my studies... grrrrrr……. Lol

**oOoRiku4everoOo-** YES... but I didn't say that did I? shhhhhh…..

**Elven Dragon Rider-** lol, a love square I guess is sorta like it… I'm confused… lol

**Ekari Turone- **Thanks, and for a sec I thought that said it did suck! Lol x.x Before school not good… very not good… very tired before school… I dislike school with a rising passion… I'M UPDATED! YSY! Lol… (heheheh)

**lady rose 05-**Yes, he did look very good! He was cute! I hope I can update sooner next time…

**QTpie4-**I'm sorry that Chris doesn't have much of a personality… I guess I should work on it. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**DramaticThrasher-** Updated maybe? Lol ok I can live with that as long as you like it!

**Chapter 7**

I woke up on Saturday morning to a crashing sound. Then glass breaking. A pot came down hard, and another glass. I was afraid to open my door. I tip toed to it and creaked it open. I watched fearfully as my father could be seen storming around the kitchen, knocking over everything in sight. He threw a bottle towards my door, and I slammed it just in time. I cringed at the sound of the glass shattering, trying to figure out how to get out. Tears were starting to come out but I stopped them. I was not a cry baby. This wasn't anything, so why should I cry. I ran over to my dresser and threw on a pair of jeans. Then I changed into another shirt, a grey one I think, and grabbed Johnny's jean jacket. I didn't put it on. It had stopped smelling like grease and cigarettes as much, I noticed. I pulled my Converse high tops on and quickly tied them. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and stepped quietly outside my door, hoping my dad would not notice.

It worked until I took a step, and the broken glass crunched under my feet. He looked over, his eyes red with anger, and grabbed a bottle. I started to make a run for it, but he grabbed my arm. He grabbed it tight, so I knew there would be a bruise there. I closed my eyes.

"YOU'RE FAULT. YOU WERE GOD-DAMN BORN. THAT BITCH HAD YOU. ALL YOUR FAULT," he screamed. My eyes were shut tight, my mouth zipped closed. "YOU CAN JUST GET OUTTA HERE, YOU LIITLE SHIT." _Get outta here. Now._ My body moved with the voice. Almost out of my control. I opened my eyes to watch as my father raised the empty beer bottle, and bring it down. I also watched as the bottle hit my shoulder, on account of me moving as much as I could. The shards broke into my skin through the shirt. And that side of me started bleeding. I could feel a sharp pain in my neck. Mostly my shoulder, though.

My dad pushed me to the door. I fell on my knees as I scrambled out of it. Once outside I stood up and stumbled down the stairs. My shoulder wouldn't stop throbbing.

I looked over at the Curtis house, and saw Darry in the kitchen. Next to him was Soda, talking away. Darry looked up, smiling, and saw me. He dropped his dishes and said something to Soda. They rushed out of view, and my world turned black.

………………

I opened my eyes and I was in a bed room. I looked around and recognized it as Sodapop and Ponyboy's. I shivered. A pain shot through my shoulder. I breathed in quickly. I looked at it, and it had a band aid on it. I could see little cuts on the edge that had been cleaned out. The bandage looked expertly done, not something Darry could do. I felt along my shoulder and neck. It stung something horrible. I shivered again. I looked at the door way and it was open. I waited a few minutes and saw some one pass by. It was Soda. He looked in and came striding through the door. He smiled a huge contagious grin. I smiled back of course. I shivered again. He sat down next to me, and put his arms around me brotherly.

"You ok?" he asked, looking directly at me with light brown eyes. I shivered again, and nodded.

"Uhhh, would it be stupid to ask what happened? Or would you like to tell me what happened exactly." I looked up to him, and didn't smile. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked. He was doing all the talking. I could never say anything around him. He got up and put a blanket around me.

"Come out when you want to. You can go back to sleep if you want. We gonna be out in the living room for a while." He told me, and left. I heard him talking to Darry in the next room, saying I must be as silent as Johnny, 'cause I never talk around him. Darry snorted.

I hugged the blanket close. It was one of those really scratchy, thin type blankets. I love those types for some reason. I thought about what my dad said. How it was my fault… and hers. I supposed he meant my mother. I hadn't seen her since… well, a long time.

I looked up at the door way again. Johnny was standing there. I blinked, he blinked. I could hear the TV. It was the news or something like that. He smiled, and I smiled. Then I thought about Chris, for some reason. I smiled again. Johnny came into the room and sat down next to me, looking at the floor. I sat still.

"How's it going, Core?" I looked at the door.

"My shoulder hurts."

"Does your neck?" He asked, looking at it.

"A little." My stomach felt light, and I had a head ache. I'm not sure if they were from the same thing. He stood up, and I stood up with him. I shivered again, but put the blanket down. "Umm, who's out there?"

"Darry, Soda, Pony, and Steve. Two-bit and Dally are out some where." He looked at the floor. "Why don't we go out there." It was more of a command then a suggestion, but a nice command. Not a rude, harsh one that Dallas would make. I nodded and smiled again. We walked towards the door side by side. I quickly touched my shoulder, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Wait," he said, and put his hand on my fore head. I stepped back for a sec.

"You're burnin' up," he told me, looking into my eyes, with his great black ones. I looked down so I wouldn't stare. Then I thought about Chris as much as I could, getting Johnny out of my head. I sighed. I felt real cold, where Johnny was standing there in a tee-shirt and pants. Probably 'cause I still had his jacket. "Darry, get a thermometer. Quick," he yelled. I heard some one bustle around, and Darry came in front of us. He told me to open my mouth and he stuck the thermometer under my tongue. He kept it there for about a minute and checked it.

"102.3, you gotta go back to bed. Go on, get under the covers. I'll get you a ginger ale." He gently pulled me back to the bed.

"But I wanna go out there," I told him, lying down. My legs felt like jelly. Johnny started to go out, but I asked him to stay. I didn't want to be stuck in there by myself. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to me. I lied down, and looked at the sky outside through the window.

"Johnny, what time is it?" I asked.

"About… 3:00 o'clock."

"In the after noon? Dammit. I only remember this morning. What happened?"

"Ummm, Darry took you to the doctors after the glass accident thing, and you were about half conscious he said. The doctor took the glass out, put ointment on you, and wrapped you up. Well, Darry told me all that at least." I remembered walking in a parking lot vaguely, so I supposed it must be true. I felt the cold chill of sleep wander through my body until I could feel Johnny's weight sitting down at the end of the bed no more.

_(Dream) I sat down and played with a toy truck with a 7 year old boy that had sand brown hair and blue-green eyes. My mother sat down on an old chair watching us play. _

_"Happy 4th birthday!" I saw the boys lips move, but a distant voice came out. It was almost as if they came from outside, not from him. I giggled, and passed the truck to him. _

_I looked around._

_"Where's Daddy?" I asked, once again a far off voice._

_"He's sleeping." My mother said. I stood up, and walked to her._

_"I'm gonna go get Daddy." I said, tugging on her skirt. My mother stopped me. She told me to hush and go play outside with Ramone. I followed the boy outside, and we played under the sweet Des Moines sky. A while later my mother came out and took the boy away, but left me behind after a swift hug and kiss. She told me she'd be back. I smiled and played with my truck. She didn't come back. (End Dream)_

………………

I sat up in the bed, and looked at the clock. It was 7 at night now. I looked down and saw no one at the end of the bed. I got up and walked to the door. I heard voices out in the living room. I went over to the mirror in Ponyboy's room, and combed my hair with his comb. Well, it could have been Soda's comb, I couldn't tell the two on the dresser apart. I looked around on the bed, but couldn't find my hair band. I made the bed, and walked out into the living room.

"Hey, y'all," I said to them. Well, only Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, and Johnny.

"Hay is for horses." Soda said to me. I raised an eyebrow, and finally got it after about 5 seconds. I looked at him with a "that's not really funny, but oooook" expression, and sat down next to Johnny and Ponyboy on the couch. Soda went back to talking to Steve.

"How ya feeling? Darry gave you some medicine, but you was half asleep," Ponyboy asked me.

"I feel much better. But I'm real hungry. Where's Darry?"

"He's at work," Pony told me.

"Oh, ok. Hey, wanna go out to the diner? You too, Johnny. And I guess them if they want to." I said pointing to Soda and Steve.

"Sure. Hey Soda, wanna go to the diner? Me, Johnny, and Corey are going."

"Nah, that's ok. Me an' Steve are taking Sandy and Evie to the drive in tonight."

"Ok, we'll see you later."

Ponyboy, Johnny, and I got up and left the building. We were talking about family, and how Ponyboy was bugged about having Darry as an older brother.

"Damn, you guys must be glad to be only children." Johnny shook his head.

"Nah, man, it's a real bore. I'd be glad to have a Soda around, or even a brother like Darry. What about you Core?" He asked me. I looked up at the sky. I had never told them. But they had never asked.

"Ummm, actually… I have a brother…" I told them, looking at the side walk underneath my feet. I kicked a rock. They looked at me.

"You do?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded. I answered their silent question with an almost silent 'he lives with my mother.'

"Oh… hey, I almost forgot you had a mother. Heh…" Ponyboy said to me.

"Everybody has a mother, stupid." I told him back. It was slightly funny that we were talking about my family when I had just had that dream less then an hour ago.

"What's his name?" Johnny asked me.

"Ramone… I haven't seen him since about… 10 years ago. I think he left on my birthday, it's kinda blurry. Heh, great birthday present, ain't that." I looked over at them. I really couldn't see how people mistook Johnny for being 14. He really did look about 15 or 16. To me at least. But Ponyboy looks about my age, maybe older. Maybe that's on account of he turned 14 about a day before I moved here. Well, anyways, I kept walking without saying another thing about my family, and they got the idea.

"Hey, on Monday I get to see what part I got. I can't wait…" I said trying to make small talk.

"Nice," Johnny said. We got up to the diner around that moment. Johnny held open the door for Ponyboy and me.

"Aww, a born gentle man. Ain't that sweet?" I told Ponyboy. He laughed and Johnny blushed.

"Hey, I ain't no gentle man." He said as we sat down in a big booth.

"Oh, really. What's one nasty thing you've done in your life that you've really meant, Johnny Cade?" I said looking up into his deep black eyes, which made me want to keep looking at them. But I forced myself to look away, at the menu.

"Uhhh… I… uhhh… I guess nothin' really bad. I mean it's not like I've never been in a fight before."

"Ha, I know but you're still a gentle man. I mean you're definitely not a Dallas. But he's not totally horrible I guess. I mean, he can be nice at times."

"Yea, Dal's alright. He's tuff."

"Damn, I still don't get you guys's tuff and tough. I think I may have used one of them by accident, but it's weird to hear it." I looked over at Ponyboy, but he was staring off at the door. I looked over at it, and guess who I saw him staring at? None other then Nakia.

I waved her over. She walked to us, and I asked her if she was going some where.

"I was gonna meet Janie here, but she didn't show, I guess. So I gotta just go home…"

"Nah, you can sit with us," Ponyboy stole out of my mouth. I moved over on the bench so that I was across from Johnny, and Nakia was across from Ponyboy. I looked back and forth from them, and Nakia was looking at her lap. Ponyboy was looking at his menu again, even though he always gets the same thing here. I passed Nakia mine, and looked over at Johnny again. Before he could say something, I blurted out, "Me and Chris are going out again tomorrow…"

"Oh, really…" I saw something flash in his eye. Was it hurt? Anger? Sadness? I don't think I'll ever really know, but it probably wasn't anger. Johnny Cade could not get mad. He could get scared, but not angry.

Johnny looked down at the table, up at me, and then back to the table, in about 2 seconds in all. I did the same thing, pretty much.

The waitress came. "Hey, how are y'all doin' tonight? I'll be your server this evening, my name is Steffi. Can I get y'all some drinks?" She was about 15 or 16 it looked like, and was staring down Johnny with a huge, friendly smile. I narrowed down my eyes.

"Pepsi."

"Pepsi."

"Pepsi."

"Same as 'em," I told her.

"Ok," She said, scribbling the drinks down. ", are y'all ready to order?"

"Yep," Ponyboy said, "I'll have the cheese burger and fries." Johnny pointed Ponyboy, meaning he would have the same.

"A side of fries please."

"Cheese burger and fries, no pickles." I told Steffi. What type of name is Steffi anyways? (No offense to any Steffi's)

"Ok, I got it all down, I'll be back with y'all drinks in a minute," she told Johnny, but waved Ponyboy, Nakia, and me away. She came back quickly and gave Johnny's his first, I noticed. She hurried away, waving her butt around. Johnny stared after her.

"Does she seem really happy for some reason to you, guys?" he asked. I shook my head slowly, and we ignored his question. Johnny was hopeless with girls, but I was glad about that for some reason.

Our food came about 7 minutes later, but it felt like forever. I started to eat, the little voice talking away to me. I ate more.

"Hey, Corey," Nakia whispered to me, "You're like, not watching what you eat… literally, I mean, you even put some pickles in your mouth…" I stared down at the almost finished plate, and saw pickle juice on it. I started to get a weird feeling in my mouth. The voice wouldn't shut up.

"Uhhh, I feel sick, I think I'm going to throw up," I said a small lie. Nakia stood up and I rushed to the bathroom. I went into a stall and stood over it for a second. Without really thinking I stuck my finger down my throat once again and threw up. I felt bloated and fat. I remember that feeling so vividly.

I walked back out to the table, and sat down in front of Johnny again.

"You ok?" Ponyboy asked. I nodded and told them I needed a glass of water. I made our bleached blonde waitress go and get it for me. After she asked "everyone" if they wanted something. "Everyone" meaning Johnny, of course.

"Hey look, it's Two-bit and Dally," Ponyboy said. I looked over towards the entrance and they came strutting in. I turned back around.

"Act normal, maybe they won't notice us," I said half jokingly. Johnny sighed.

"Hey look who it is. Y'all double dating or something?" Two-bit said coming up to us. I blew a piece of hair in front of me, and shook my head. Two-bit laughed, while Ponyboy was sitting there blushing something awful. I started to laugh, but caught myself. Nakia was looking at her lap again. Two-bit pushed Ponyboy over and sat down, so Johnny, Ponyboy, and he were all scrunched up. I looked around where Two-bit had been standing.

"Where's Dally?" I asked.

"Right here," A voice right behind me said. I could feel Dally's breath on the back of my neck. I looked around. He was crouching on the seat in back of Nakia's and mine. He stood up, stepped over the back of the two seats, and forced himself in between Nakia and me. I knew how Johnny felt then. We were both up against the wall side. Dally put his arms around Nakia and me. I tried to get away in that tight space, but failed.

"So, what's a pretty little girl like you hanging out with two hoods like these?" Two-bit asked Nakia. She pushed Dallas's arm off of her shoulders.

"I was just having dinner with them. I'm a friend of Corey's." Two-bit looked over at me.

"You have friends? I didn't know that!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Yea, such a surprise. And, Dallas, get your arm off me!" I snapped at Dally. He looked fakely taken aback.

"I'm so sorry, your highness! It won't be done again. I didn't even realize it!" He said to me. I sneered at him. Johnny watched us. The waitress came back, asking us if we wanted dessert. Everyone but Nakia and me said they wanted ice cream. Except Two-bit said something before ice cream.

"Yea, I'll have a slice of you." The girl giggled at the really REALLY bad joke, but shook her head still looking at Johnny. Her blonde hair bounced up and down. That was probably why Two-bit thought she was pretty.

The dessert didn't get exciting, and nor did after words. Nakia left, getting a ride home from her brother. Pony and he talked for a second, and they left. I waved.

"You're still not mad at Dal, are you Corey?" Two-bit asked.

"Mad? At Dallas? Who could ever be mad at Dallas?" I told them, Two-bit snorting a little. Johnny and Ponyboy weren't paying attention.

"Oh, come on, just 'cause I care about ya-" He started to say, but stopped. I looked at him for a second before talking.

"You? Care about me? HA. That would be the day." I looked up at him again, and he stared at me with his iced over eyes. He shook his head slowly. We all walked over to Ponyboy's and my street, and they dropped me off. I waved good-bye to Johnny and Pony, watched as Two-bit ran up to the Curtis's door, and Dallas's retreating back, obviously up to no good.

**AN-**I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately. I just have had to study for this huge test that's coming up on Saturday for me, it's determining what high school I'm gonna go to. Anyways, thankies to y'all, have a nice read… REVIEW! I LOVE THEM!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Don't own them! Get that through your puny little minds! J/k. Anyways, I don't own the dialogue I'm gonna use for part of it, either. I don't know if I had to put that in there, but I don't wanna get sued. Has anyone ever been sued on this site before anyway? I mean… what lawyer in their right mind goes on this and reads EVERY SINGLE chapter disclaimer… I mean there might be some but… I'm getting off topic here aren't I?

**Elven Dragon Rider-** Thank you! I liked this review. And you'll see what happened to the…. Whatever shape it was…. In this chapter!

**Lorelai Anastasia-** Thank you, I'm glad you love it so far. I just hope your feeling for it stay the same over the whole book. I'm glad you think I'm gifted, but even if you didn't I would still enjoy writing. But it's great to her all the compliments! And thank you for the luck with my test! I do hope I passed it: P

**lady rose 05- ** Thank you, and I hope this was updated fast enough!

**Dramatic Thrasher-** Thank you for the luck, I hope it helped! Heheh, my mind does the same thing to me, you're not alone! Lol, and I hate that waitress too…. Grrrrrrrrr…..

**QTpie4-**Thank you, I'm glad you think it was good. And thanks for your suggestion.

**Sodaschick-** Thank you, I hope you didn't wait to long!

**HiddenDarkness518-**Yes, I wouldn't trust him after that, but she's kind of insecure. I take it you like Dally. But anyways, hope this was some good action for you!

**BlueBear13-**Hope I updated soon enough!

**nakiaJ-**I don't know why I'm bothering putting you in, you're just gonna tell me directly anyways. And yes I know that. We've been talking to each other, remember? Ok ttyl.

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-** You know I counted that all to make sure I got the right number? Lol. Maybe I should have said YUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. Anyways, I'm glad you love it, review again!

**ShyLittleKitten-** Yea, she isn't fat, it's just the bulimia. Anyways, thanks for the review, I hope I updated soon enough!

Chapter 8

The next 2 weeks or so came with a blur. I was so un-into them that I hadn't even noticed that I had become Chris's official girl friend. Well, I noticed of course, but I just didn't think anything of it. I had had my first kiss, and my second, and my third… but I was really mad about what part I had gotten in the play. Well not really mad, just disappointed. I was in head of the stage crew. The stage crew! At least Nakia got something good. She was Alice. Well, I was the Alice under-study. Pony told me he thinks it was because Miss Dennis just hates greasers. He had her last year or something. I found out she was the one who picked out the parts for the people, Mr. Chase just is helping directing and choreography. Well, my mind wandered back to Chris. I would look down at the ring now and then. We had been going out for 2 weeks, that next day. I smiled.

Dally was stuck in the cooler for 2 and a half weeks. He had served 2 weeks of it already. I kept working on my home work, so I could go out with Johnny and Ponyboy. After school that day Pony left straight for the movies. I told him he shouldn't go alone, but he said he'd call after the movie got out or something. I believed him slightly.

"Done," I said to myself. I looked out my small window, and sighed. I walked out doors past my sleeping not drunk father. He was in his room for once. Last night I had asked him why he won't just send me away, he doesn't like me. He told me that he wouldn't get any money from the government then. He at least didn't lie. I was being used.

I went down to the vacant lot and stood under the shade of the tree. I looked around. I could see Darry out on his front porch, talking to Soda. I looked around, and checked my watch. It was about 4:30. I sighed, and heard the far off noise of a car screeching. I wondered vaguely what would happen if a car just came whizzing through the lot. Weird mind, I know. I had told Ponyboy to meet me at his house, so I started to walk to it. Then I decide to get some exercise and meet him at the movie house. I knew the exact route he took both ways.

I could hear screams for Darry and Soda before I even passed the house after the Curtis's. I recognized the voice. Ponyboy. He was yelling for Soda and Darry as far as I could tell.

"HELP!" I heard another scream.

"SODA, DARRY, ANY-," I started to yell, but the gang had already come out doors. The were starting to run towards the screams. I stood there uncertainly for a second, and Johnny quickly pulled on me without stopping. I ran after them. About two streets down Ponyboy was pinned by a Soc and his posse. Coming from a different street, I saw Dallas coming towards them, two. Steve, Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny all picked up rocks and threw them. They chased the Socs right to their red corvair. Dally picked up a huge stick and heaved it at the retreating car. I looked over at Soda, Darry, and Ponyboy. Soda was standing there, and Darry was shaking Ponyboy awful hard.

"Are you all right, Ponyboy?" He asked still shaking him.

"I'm ok. Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm ok," Ponyboy said irritated. Darry stopped right away.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" I saw Ponyboy's lip quiver for a second, but I realized I must have imagined it.

"I'm ok." I watched as Soda said some stuff to Ponyboy, holding up a handkerchief to the side of his head, which got soaked red instantly. I stepped closer. I watched the ground as their conversation went on. I wasn't paying attention to them. I didn't want to disturb them, or be a nuisance. Ponyboy said I grew quiet over the last few weeks. He told me that both Johnny and I were silent. He said that Johnny was back to normal then. I was confused, but didn't press the matter.

"I didn't know you were out of the cooler yet, Dally," I heard Ponyboy say.

"Good behavior. Got off early," He answered bluntly. He lit a cigarette and gave it to Johnny, then lit one for himself. They all sat down for a smoke, and I must have blended in with the shadows. I felt unwanted there, so I left while Darry was yelling at Ponyboy. Well, not technically yelling, but being very firm. Something about a blade. I walked to the next street over and sat down on the curb. A minute or so later I heard them coming around the corner.

Johnny came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I looked up at him, and stood. I always felt really short compared to them. Even Ponyboy was taller then me, and everyone says he's small for his age. But then again, I'm a girl and built differently.

I stood quietly next to Johnny, so we could be un-noticed together. Dallas came up on the other side of me.

"Speakin' of movies," Dallas said while yawning and flicking his cigarette butt, "I'm walking over to the Nightly Double tomorrow night. Anybody want to come and hunt some action?"

"Me and Soda are picking up Evie and Sandy for the game," Steve said glaring at Ponyboy. I vaguely wondered why.

"I'm working tomorrow night," Darry sighed at him. Dally looked over at Johnny, Ponyboy, Two-bit, and me.

"How about y'all? Two-bit? Johnny-cake, you, Pony, and Corey wanna come?"

"Me and Johnny will come," Ponyboy said. "Ok, Darry?"

"Yea, since it ain't a school night."

"I was plannin' on getting boozed up tomorrow night," Two-bit said. "If I don't, I'll walk over and find y'all." Dally looked at me.

"You wanna come? Or are you going out with _Chris_?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not. I'd be glad to come," I said sourly.

"She speaks!" Two-bit told everyone. I rolled my eyes.

"You break up with Sylvia again?" Steve asked eyeing Dally's hand.

"Yea, and this time it's for good. That little broad was two-timing me again while I was in jail." Dally said looking over at me. I stood close to Johnny. He didn't smell as strong of cigarettes as Dallas did. I laughed for a second about Sylvia, and looking back at that I wish I sort of hadn't. It's not that Dally cared, though.

Johnny and I walked to the lot later that night. Dally came with us. Johnny wanted to kick the football around, and Dally said that he wanted to, too. I told them I'd hold down the ball for them. I think I may have had that evil glare in my eyes, 'cause Dallas said he didn't trust me. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed the ball out of his hands.

"Johnny, you can kick first. Here," I said, putting the tip on the ground. It was pretty dark out, so I hoped he wouldn't kick my hand or anything. He ran up and the ball went flying. Dallas ran after it, and threw a perfect spiral, which Johnny caught. He handed it to me. I set it back down on the ground, and motioned for Dallas to come and kick it.

"I don't trust you," He said walking up.

"Oh, come on, what am I gonna do?" I asked, keeping it in the same place. He sighed and ran up to the ball quickly.

It was obvious I was going to pull it away. I mean, you could tell by the amusement on Johnny's face, before and after, that it was going to happen. Dally's face was worth it all. He went flying onto is back, with his leg in the air. I sat there laughing, holding the ball. He stood up and walked backwards for a second, holding his head. Johnny was still unsuccessfully holding back laughter.

Dally lunged towards me. I turned over so all he could get on was my back. If I was standing up he would be riding me like a piggy back ride. He was trying to get the foot ball from me.

"DALLAS GET OFF ME NOW!" I yelled, laughing.

"Not until you say you're sorry. And give me the football."

"No!"

"Well there's your answer." Johnny just stood there.

"Johnny, don't just stand there! HELP ME! NOW." I yelled at Johnny.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." I told him. He laughed and sat down on the ground, watching me and Dally fight. We started to wrestle around.

"Dally, get off! I'm sorry! Here's the ball! OK?" I told him, whining.

"Ok, then." He said casually. He stood up, throwing the ball in the air and catching it. I looked at Johnny.

"You're mean you know that?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Oh, that's it." I said to him, lunging. His eyes became wide as I pulled my arms around him, pushing him backwards. I sat on his chest.

"Damn, Corey. How heavy are you?" He wheezed.

"Fine! I'm fat! But it's partly you smoking so much. You know that?" I huffed at him.

"I was only kidding. You're definitely not fat. You know, you've gotten skinnier then you were when you first moved here. I'm not saying you were fat then, but you know, you weren't like…" He trailed off. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Is this why you're so bad with girls?" I asked, and Dally laughed. I sighed and stood up. It was pretty late. I had school the next morning, too. But I decided I didn't want to go. I hadn't been sick yet so I decided that I would come down with "the flu." It was easy that way.

Dally left us about a half hour later. Johnny and I decided we would stay out in the lot. I kept hold of Johnny's jacket.

"Just think, only another week and you get your jacket back. Think of that," I told Johnny. He smiled. The sky was really dark, and we lied back. I used the jacket as a blanket, and Johnny just huddled to him self. We were about 2 feet away from each other. My eyelids grew heavy all of a sudden, and I wandered into a place called sleep.

……………

It must have been about 11 o'clock by the time I woke up in the morning. I looked around and Johnny was still asleep. What is it with teenagers and sleeping really late anyways?

"Wake up, Johnny," I said to him, shaking him awake. "Let's go to my house and get some food or something."

"Ok," He yawned.

We walked to my house in silence. When we got there, I checked to see if anyone was home. I figured my father must be in the bed room. I thought back and my shoulder still hurt, it even being 2 weeks before. So if anyone would grab at it, it would hurt badly.

"Here's a piece of bread, you want some butter or anything? I got some juice, too," I said bending over to the fridge, and grabbing the bread. I looked up at Johnny and he shook his head no, nibbling at the slice.

"Well, ok. I'm gonna take a shower and change, you can stay in the kitchen. I'll check if my dad is home," I told him, walking into my father's bedroom. The bed was empty, and he doesn't come home again for a while, so I figured we had time. I made Johnny sit down at the table, and grabbed my clothes out of my bedroom. I brought them into the bathroom and took a 10 minute shower. I felt kind of bad about leaving Johnny alone for that amount of time. But when I got back out f the shower he was still sitting there. There wasn't any bread in his hands, so I figured he had eaten it. I smiled, and we went out for a walk.

……………

Johnny, Ponyboy, and me all met Dally under the street light of Pickett and Sutton. We had gotten there early.

"Hey, y'all," Dally said to us. He was a tower compared to us. We all decided to go to a shopping center, and I hung back while the guys goofed around. I watched them blowing straws, smoking in ladies faces, anything to make a little trouble. I just watched from the sidelines. After leaving a drug store, I think I noticed Dallas's pockets bulging a little bit more then usual.

We all left for The Dingo after that. I sat down on the hood of a "friend" of mines at school and talked briefly to her and her boy friend. I noticed her eyeing Dallas a little, who was watching a fight.

"Don't be starin' at him like that," I said quickly. She looked at me and blew smoke in my direction.

"What? You jealous? A little after thought about Chris, huh? Well Dallas Winston is one fine lookin' guy. I got me a better one right here, but I say you dump the dirty blonde and go for the white gold," She said, winking at me. I crossed my arms and sighed at her. She handed me her cigarette to hold while she looked for some money to by a coke with. I think that was cue for her boy friend to get up and buy a round. He didn't. He was busy starin' at the ass of another chick.

"Come on, Core, before the fuzz show," Dally said to me, grabbing my arm. I didn't even have the chance to give the cigarette back to Marie. We passed a field on our way to the Nightly Double, which had two kids about my age in it. I had to beg Dally not to chase them. He caved in, and we went on our way.

"Since when do you smoke?" Dally asked me. I still had the lit cigarette in my hand, but it wasn't even done yet. I looked down at it and shrugged.

"I don't. I was holding it for a friend and she never got it back."

"Oh. I knew you were to wuss to start smoking." I stopped.

"I'm _what_?" I asked him, staring him straight in the eye. He flicked his ashes at me.

"You heard me. Too _scared_ to smoke." He was trying to get me to smoke it, I knew it even then. I just caved into peer pressure. I put the cigarette up to my lips and breathed in. I blew a perfect smoke ring in Dallas's face, and started to stride off.

"Where'd you learn that? I thought you said you don't smoke? You said we would die." Ponyboy was telling me.

"Yes, I did say you'd die, Pony. I'm gonna die, you're gonna die, Dally's gonna die and Johnny's gonna die. It happens. It's really not a big deal. We all die." I really had no idea what I was talking about then. Life matters, because you can't buy it back, or trade it back. I really wasn't thinking then. "And I said I don't smoke, but I never said I had never smoked. Before I came here, I used to. Years of perfection. It's more common from where I was from to smoke so early, I guess."

They kept on puffing, though.

We snuck into the theater, and sat behind two Socy girls. I could see Dally eyeing them, so I said I would go get myself some food. I had a feeling Ponyboy and Johnny knew what he was up to, but I was clueless.

I walked up to the concession stand and got in line. There was a mix of greasers and Socs, mostly greasers and guys. I was in line behind a short greaser. I grabbed a popcorn and a coke, and went up to pay for it. I looked who was up paying at that second, the person in front of the person in front of me, and guess who it was. Chris, so I was automatically happy to see him.

"Chris," I said to him, and he turned around. He shifted on his feet.

"Oh hey… what are you doing here?" He asked, and let the guy in front of me pay. Something about him was making me feel nervous.

"I'm at a movie with friends… you?" I asked, this time slower. I think he knew I was trying to think this through.

"Me too… uhhh.. I have to go now..." He said looking over in the crowd. I stopped him

"Chris what's wrong? Hello, you can tell me," I said, waving his ring necklace in front of him. A girl walked up behind him, and held onto his shoulder. She had china blue eyes, and real blonde hair, not dyed. I recognized her, but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Hey baby, who's this?" she asked. I thought over the words in my head for a second and got it. A fire must have burned in my eyes, because I could swear I could see the reflection of one in his. Or maybe it was just the red haired girl walking into the stand. I thought it was fire then.

"Ohh, I get it, Chris. So how long? And don't you dare lie to me. I know when you're lieing."

"A week," He told me. I straightened up.

"And when the hell were you planning on telling me?" I asked.

"Look, Corey-"

"Don't try anything with me right now," I said, throwing the coke in his face. On top of that I turned the pop corn upside down on his head. I broke off the necklace, and tossed it at the girl. "It's on him," I told the cashier, and started to walk away. Chris grabbed at my shoulder, and it stung like a fire in hell. I kept walking after breaking away from his grip. I didn't turn back.

I started walking back to the seats, but stopped when I saw Dally. His face was wet, but I didn't ask him about it.

"What happened, Corey?" He asked, looking into my eyes, with his piercing blue ones. For the first time I told myself the truth. I liked Dallas Winston. A lot. I burst into the story about Chris and all he did was stare at me.

"Well, Corey. What can I tell you? Shit happens. That's all there is to it." I sighed and started to walk away.

"Hey, Corey, since you're not dating Chris, something I just wanted to tell you…" he broke off. He grabbed my arm gently and brought me closer to him. It all happened so slowly. His face was getting closer to mine, but I didn't move away. My stomach felt light, not like it had when Chris had kissed me. But I didn't kiss Dallas back. I just stood there, and he stopped. He looked at me again, and walked away.

I walked back to the seats, and found Johnny, Ponyboy, and the girls all sitting next to each other. I sat down a couple rows in back, because I didn't want to have to talk right then. I watched as Two-bit scared Johnny, Ponyboy and the red haired girl talked, and Two-bit and the dark haired girl got along fine. I was wishing I was part of that group slightly. They always seemed to have fun. And Ponyboy looked absolutely happy with this Soc. To me, she was just another one of them. But I didn't know her. Why do we all judge a book by its cover?

……………

**AN**- Ok, there's that chapter. I think that may be the only one that I'm going to stick that true to the dialogue to. It was fun to write this one though, but I don't think I did that well with the kissing scene or the break up. I'm not sure. If I was awful, tell me! REVIEW!

x.X O.o


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-Don't own the outsiders, so don't bother me about it. PLEASE. I do own Corey, Nakia, uhhhh… And any others that weren't in the book that was made up in this story.

Chapter 9

I felt so confused about Dallas. I was in a state of shock. I know I had a crush on him, but did I really like him like that? I knew then that I had never really liked Chris, I was more excited about having a boy friend. I know that sounds mean, and that I should never have gone out with him just because he was cute and seemed nice, but I couldn't help what I chose now. It is all in the past, I had to just deal. But then there was Johnny. Dallas and Johnny. Polar opposites. May look the same, hard faces, along with beat up clothes and grimaces, but at heart they were so different. Sweet and caring Johnny, then tough and hard Dallas. Dallas was really sweet deep below the one I saw, I think. He did care, at least about one person. Johnny. And then Dallas had to go and kiss me. Not that I was mad about it but… he was 17, I just about to turn 14. And he made a big deal about me and Chris. I wanted to say that to him so badly. But I never got the chance.

Now this is all I was thinking while walking to the lot with Johnny and Ponyboy. They had started to walk with the two Socs, Cherry and Marcia, but the girls' boyfriends had come and took them away before Two-bit was able to get to his car. The boys had looked pretty mad at Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit. And they had been drinking, I think. They seemed that way.

I watched as Ponyboy and Johnny stretched out on their backs. I was still standing. Ponyboy patted the spot between him and Johnny, and I sat there. We were quiet for a couple minutes.

"It's because we're greasers," Johnny said suddenly. I had no clue what he was talking about. "We could have hurt her reputation."

"I reckon…" Ponyboy trailed off. He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Man, that was a tuff car. Mustangs… they're tuff." Johnny told us, but not looking at us.

"Will you guys stop changing the subject!" I asked them, yawning. They ignored me, like I expected them to do. But I wasn't about to let them ramble on about nothing.

"Big time Socs, all right," Ponyboy told the sky. His eyes seemed to reflect the stars, and something else. I have no idea what it was, but I think I spent too much time watching people's eyes. But I loved watching for any emotion. It is just part of me.

"I can't take it much more," Johnny broke the silence. "I'll, I'll kill myself or somethin'."

"Don't," Ponyboy and I said together. I looked over at him.

"You can't kill your self Johnny," Ponyboy said to him.

"Well, I won't. But I gotta do something. It seems like there's gotta be some place without greasers or Socs, with just people. Just plain, ordinary people."

"Out of the big towns, in the country," Ponyboy said lying back. He closed his eyes, and started to smile. He seemed to drift off to sleep. I laid my head down on Johnny's shoulder. He was staring off in space.

"Johnny? Can I tell you something?" I asked him. I thought about Dallas. He nodded his head sleepily.

"I, uhhh… nevermind…" I trailed off.

………………

I woke up and it was freezing out. Johnny was still asleep, and so was Ponyboy. I shook Johnny.

"Johnny, wake up, man." I shook him a little more. He nodded his head, and opened his eyes.

"I'm awake. We should get Pony up. Glory, what time is it?" he asked. I shrugged, but stopped Johnny from waking him up.

"Uhhh, I want to tell you something…" Johnny stared at me, showing I should go on. "Yea, you see, uhhhhh, I should just spit it out… Dallas kissed me!" I looked over Johnny's shoulder. I could see he was looking down. He started to say something.

"Yea, before you say anything, _I_ didn't kiss him. I dunno, I kind of like him but… you see…. ummm… I kind of like this other guy, too," I looked over at a spot on his shirt. "And, ummm…… this is awkward but, what should I do?"

He looked at me, and looked down again. I hugged my knees. He was quiet for a little bit.

"Who's the other guy you like?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't, no, didn't want to tear myself away from them. But yet, I did.

"I better get home. You should wake up Pony. It must be really late." He sighed, and started to shake Ponyboy.

"Hey, Pony, wake up man."

"I'm awake," Ponyboy grumbled. "Damn, what time is it?"

"I dunno, but Pony, we better get to our houses. Darry'll be mad if he finds out you're still gone," I told him. He looked at me and stood up. I followed him. I looked down at Johnny, and he was just staring at the ground.

"I'm gonna spend the night out here guys," he said. I smiled weakly and followed Ponyboy out of the lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ponyboy," I said as we got to the front of my house. I started to open the gate but stopped. I looked over at him.

"Not if Darry kills me. I've never been this late before. Well hopefully see you tomorrow." He walked up to his porch. The light was on, and through the window you could see Darry reading the paper. Ponyboy sighed and went through the door. I stayed at the front of my gate. I really didn't want to go in, because I didn't want to see my dad. Not that my father would care that I was out. I doubted that he even was awake waiting for me like Darry was waiting for Ponyboy.

I heard yelling at the Curtis house so I started to walk to their front gate. I wasn't really trying to be nosy but I couldn't help it.

"Do you know what time it is? Well it's 2 o'clock in the mornin' kiddo. Another hour and I woulda called the police. Where were you Ponyboy? Where in the almighty universe were you?" I heard Ponyboy whisper a few words. "You what?" Darry shouted.

I closed my eyes and turned away for a little bit. I shouldn't have been listening I thought. So I started to walk back to my gate, but Darry's voice stopped me before I could open it.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I ever hear out of you! Can't you think of anything?" I heard Sopapop say 'Darry' and Darry must have turned on to him too.

"You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him!"

"You don't yell at him!" Ponyboy shouted at Darry. I heard something hard hit their table and it was all quiet. I could see two figures in the window standing completely still. The next thing I saw was Ponyboy dashing out of the door and through the gate. When he passed me he pushed me to the side, knocking me down. He stopped, looked down at me with teary eyes, and helped me up.

"Come on, Corey," he said urgently to me, backing up and running away from his house. I turned to look up at the door, silently realizing what had happened. I looked and saw Darry standing next to Soda. Soda said something to me while I quickly backed up also and turned around in one motion. I didn't even hear what it was.

I followed Ponyboy to wherever he was running, never catching what Soda said to me. Ponyboy was much faster then me, and by the time I got to the lot I could see him and Johnny running to the other exit. I ran after them, but had to stop every few blocks to catch my breath. I couldn't see them anymore, so I started to walk. I figured that they would either be at Ponyboy's house, the lot again, or the park. Since the park was the closest one to me, I decided to go there first.

I saw Ponyboy and Johnny standing next to what looked like a see saw. They were just standing there, not doing anything. Not talking, but looking straight ahead. Then I saw why. A blue mustang was parked right there on the grass, and the teenage Socs from earlier were there too. I jogged up to in back of Johnny, but he didn't even notice. At least I didn't know he noticed until he made a motion for me to leave with his hand. Or that could have been him flicking his cigarette behind him casually. I like to think it was the former.

"Hey, what do you know? Here's the little greasers who picked up our women. Hey greasers," said what looked like the leader.

"You're outta your territory, you'd better watch it," Johnny bravely warned.

"No, pal, you watch it. Next time you want a woman, pick up your own kind… dirt," said another Soc. With that all the Socs started to go around us in a small circle, and I knew I should have run when I had the chance. We all should have. I finally recognized the Socs. They went to our school.

"You know what a greaser is?" The one I recognized as Bob Sheldon asked. "White trash with long hair."

"You know what a Soc is?" Ponyboy said in a shaking voice. "White trash with mustangs and madras." Then he stupidly spit at him.

"Get them!" yelled Randy.

When he said that all hell broke lose. I could see Ponyboy being dragged off to the fountain, and Johnny being kicked in the ribs. I felt some one wrap their arms around my waist and start to drag me of towards the blue car. I started screaming and Ponyboy and I started yelling for Johnny at the same time. The guy threw me into the front seat which had its door open and I hit my head on the steering wheel. I felt tears start to rise to my eyes, but they melted away quickly. The Soc that had me was trying to press his lips against mine, but I kept turning away. I could smell the expensive whiskey on his breath. I shoved him off me and scrambled out of the mustang.

Johnny was running towards Ponyboy, who was being pushed into the water fountain.

"Oh my God, they're drowning him," was the last thing I said before the Soc who had gotten me into the car hit me on the side of the head, knocking me out.

………………

I woke up and I saw Johnny out in front of me, elbow on his knee, rocking back and forth.

"Johnny I think I'm going to be sick," Ponyboy told him. Johnny whispered something, that only Ponyboy could hear because he was sitting right next to him. Then Ponyboy stood up, and headed over to a trash barrel, and threw up. I looked around and saw the lifeless body of Bob laying on the ground. I looked back at Johnny wide eyed, and saw he had out his switch blade which was soaked in dark red blood.

"Oh, what did you do, Johnny?" I asked before closing my eyes. Johnny came over to me and started to cradle me in his arms. I was breathing hard but I wasn't crying. I started to get a pounding headache, and I couldn't stop shaking. Johnny killed that boy, and then he was going to jail for that.

"Johnny, people go to jail for this. You're going to jail! Then they're not gonna let you out! This ain't fair! Johnny, we ain't never gonna see you again-" I started to scream at him. He just let me go on and on. Then Ponyboy asked what we were going to do.

"Dally. He'll know what to do."

………………

We stood outside of Buck's door for what seemed like an eternity before some one answered. But it was more like 30 seconds probably.

"What do you kids want?" Buck asked, music blasting in the back. I stared around him, and saw people attached to each other all around. I felt myself go a little paler.

"Dally, we're here to see Dally," Johnny said quickly. It took a few seconds for Buck to answer.

"Dally's busy."

"Well, tell him it's Johnny and Ponyboy. And Corey. He'll come, just tell him!" Johnny said, his voice becoming higher and more strained.

Buck scratched himself, and closed the door on us. I thought that he wasn't going to do anything. Johnny and Ponyboy ran to the window. I stayed back, and stepped off in front of the bushes off to the side. Johnny and Ponyboy ran back to the front of the door as the door started to open. It was a shirtless Dally, and he looked down at the two of them.

"What's the problem?" he asked while yawning. Ponyboy and Johnny both broke into stories at the same time. "Whoa, whoa, one at a time."

"Johnny killed a Soc!" Ponyboy squeaked. He sounded such like a child.

"Johnny killed a Soc? Well, good for you, man. Now you guys better get inside… wait, where's Corey?" he asked all of a sudden. Johnny looked around frantically, as if I too might be dead, and sighed with relief when he saw me.

"What are you doing over there Core?" He said with a shaky smile. I shrugged. "Well, come on." They started walking inside, and Dallas waited for me as I slowly made my way up the steps. I slouched so hard my neck was hurting. I was wishing that Dallas hadn't waited, way to make a girl uncomfortable. We hadn't even talked after he kissed me. I shuddered, and looked around. I tried to breathe in, but a weird smell came into my nostrils. It was like cigarette smoke, but not the type the gang smoked. I couldn't tell what it was then. A few guys whistled at me as I made my way through, but I saw Dallas give them an evil stare. I ran up to be by Johnny's side. I felt really comfortable next to him. Dallas pushed us all up some stairs.

"So, what you guys need? And, Pony, get that shirt off. Here's one of Buck's, it may be too big, but it's warm," Dallas said to us.

"Dal, what are we gonna do?" Johnny asked after a few seconds, starting to get more and more frightened. Dallas motioned for us to get in closer to him. I stood over Ponyboy while they all leaned their heads in.

"Ok, I'm gonna give you 50 bucks, that's all I have right now, and I want you to take the 3 AM freighter to Windrixville. It'll be the first stop, maybe a two or three hour ride. There's an adandoned church up on Jaye Mountain, it makes the perfect hide away. There's a water pump in the back. Johnny, first thing you do after you get to the church is go to the store and buy a weeks worth of food, before the paper gets out. Got that? And after that, don't so much as go stickin' your noses out that door until I come. I'll come up after I think things have cooled down enough. Man, and I thought New York was the only place I could get mixed up in a murder rap…" Dallas said. Johnny made a little sound in his throat when he said 'murder' and I backed up to against the door. It hadn't been closed all the way, so it banged shut when my weight pressed against it. They all snapped their heads up to me.

"Ok, you better get going before you miss the train, it's 2:40 right now… I'll come up to the church as soon as I can." He said the last part mainly to me, I could tell. He shooed us out the door, and pointed us in the right direction of the train. He stopped me and had Ponyboy and Johnny go ahead. He told them I could catch up, and Johnny gave him a look. Ponyboy just shrugged, and walked off with Johnny.

"Corey, about earlier," he started. I looked down. I knew what was coming. 'It was a mistake' or 'I didn't mean to.' I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Ok, Dallas, I better be going, before they leave without me," I said and started to back away from him.

"Wait! I just… I just wanted you to know I didn't mean what I said about you shouldn't be allowed to date people three years older then you. I mean, you are almost 14," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I hope I see you soon," I said, catching up with Johnny and Ponyboy.

………………

**AN-** Ok there's that, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but review please! (Ok, insert some weird comment that I would normally say, but I cant think of one right now.) REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEW.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own them, its same as the other nine chapters.

Chapter 10

The train ride seemed the longest. It was horrible, I couldn't do anything except watch Ponyboy sleep or Johnny stare at his gun. I just wanted to stand up and jump off or something. By the time we had gotten off of it, the sun was already up.

"Now where the hell is Jaye Mountain?"

"Well, Pony, if we knew, we would be there already. Now don't bother me," I shot at him. We walked over a hill, and a couple hundred feet away were construction workers, what looked like on a break. Or slacking off. It doesn't really matter.

"Why don't we ask them?" Johnny asked.

"Ok, so… go," Ponyboy said back to him.

"I'm not asking, my ankle hurts, remember I sprained it jumping? So you go!"

"I'm not going! Why should I have to go?"

"You look more like a country boy then I do. I still have grease in my hair!"

"Oh my God, you guys are so immature. _I'll_ go. All right?" I said. They shrugged. I walked off, but not before hearing "What's with her?" from Ponyboy and "Oh, shut up, man," coming from Johnny. I walked faster.

"Hi," I drawled at the younger construction worker. I stood up tall, so my legs looked better against my skirt. He sat up straight. It looked like he was only 18 or so. "You wouldn' happen to know where Jaye Mountain is, now would you?" I asked, fluttering my eyes a little. He smiled.

"Now, yea, I would. It's up that road, can't miss it. But why would a sweet girl like you be doin' up at a mountain like that?" He asked while I walked back to Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Oh, I'm meeting my boyfriend there." I said without looking back. Once I was back with Johnny I slouched and didn't say anything.

……………

The church was filthy and disgusting. I don't know how Johnny and Ponyboy just fell right asleep on the ground. I looked around and decided that I would just use a pew, there wasn't anything else to sleep on.

Just as I started to close my eye lids, Johnny stood up. He crept away from Ponyboy, and did something on the ground. He stood up again, and left. I fell asleep after he went.

………….

Something banging on the alter woke me up.

"What was that?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing," Ponyboy said with a mouthful of chocolate. He started setting out things from a paper bag. "_Gone with the Wind_? Johnny, how'd you know I was reading this? Until Steve spilled that damn beer…"

"Well, man, I have eyes, you know," Johnny said back. Ponyboy fished through the bag like a little kid.

"Cigarettes, cards, more chocolate, peroxide… wait… Johnny… you're not thinking…" He trailed off.

"We gotta cut our hair, man. And you're gonna bleach yours." Ponyboy started to say something. "Look man, I'm cutting mine, too. They're gonna have our descriptions in the paper, and we can't fit 'em!" I sat up straight.

"You're not doin' NOTHIN' to my hair." I clutched my long, brown hair in my hands, almost cradling it.

"Corey, you're either gonna cut it, bleach it, or both. What's it gonna be?" Johnny said, looking me straight in the eye.

"I'm not cutting it, it took me years to grow this out!"

"Well, then you're bleaching it."

"I ain't no dumb blonde!"

"Well, we'll get me and Pony's done, then you can decide."

"Hey, you ain't touchin' my hair either, no sir," Ponyboy said.

"Come on, man, it's just hair, it'll grow back," Johnny said back, giving him the innocent look.

"Well, all right, just do it quick."

……………

"Ok, Core, you decide now? Pony finished cutting my hair." A now clean, well…. A now cut Johnny said. "And I'll just do both if you don't decide. And I mean it." He didn't mean it, I could tell.

"Yea yea, I decided…"

A couple hours later me and Ponyboy were standing outside looking at our reflections in the lake while Johnny made us lunch. We had done Rock Paper Scissors and he lost.

"Boy, do I look stupid…" Ponyboy said

"Yea, I know what you mean," I said scratching at my hair. "Do you think I should have made Johnny cut it?" Ponyboy looked over at me.

"No, you actually look good blonde… but me? No… it just don't work."

"Sure…" I said. We waited a few minutes.

"Shoot, it's like being in a Halloween costume you can't get out of, and I don't like it," He said suddenly, throwing a stick into the still water, making a small splash.

"Pony, it's gonna be ok… hey look, there's Johnny with our lunch."

……………

5 days or so passed, and they all went slowly. All there was to do was smoke or play cards, and maybe read, but all got boring fast so there wasn't much.

We heard a low whistle, turning into a sharp note at the end, and I panicked. I went to a pew and layed down quickly, but Johnny and Ponyboy relaxed.

"Hey Dal," Johnny said quietly.

"Hey Johnny, how's it goin'?" He said, striding over to Johnny. I sat up. "And hey, dig blondie here," He said ruffling up Ponyboy's hair."

Dallas looked exactly the same, except I think he may have shaved. He looked around, and found me. He walked over, eyeing me and my hair.

"Blonde? I didn't think you were going to do your hair, too. Well, you look good blonde." He stood there for a second, and then pulled something out of his pocket. "Here, Pony, I got a letter." He tossed the envelope to Ponyboy.

"Really? A letter? Who's it from?" He said tearing it open.

"The President of these United States."

"No, seriously," Ponyboy said.

"No, I am serious," Dally said chuckling. "It's from your brother, Sodapop. I told him I didn't know where you was, but he didn't believe me. He found your sweatshirt in my room at Buck's, and demanded I gave you that." Dally came over and sat down next to me, putting his arm on my shoulders. Johnny raised his eyebrows. I blushed, and scooted down farther onto the pew. He whispered into my ear, "You know, I really dig _blondes_." I blushed even more, and tried to hide from Johnny and Ponyboy. I really don't think it worked.

"So, guys, you hungry?" Dally asked after a couple seconds. Ponyboy and Johnny nodded fervently, but I said no.

"You're not? Even after those bologna sandwiches all the time? I mean they were so unsettling," Johnny said, his eyes wide. I shrugged. The truth was, I was throwing up after he gave me the food. I would go back to the shrubs behind the church and puke. I think Johnny even walked in on me once. Because I heard a noise, turned around but some one was leaving the doorway of the church. And Johnny would give me a few weird looks after that. I didn't talk to him much after that. I was really afraid of what he would think… of what anyone would think…

"Yea, and I'm tired, I think I'll take a short nap." I stood up, and walked over to the doorway. I turned around, and spoke to them, "I'll just see you when you get back. Ok?"

They shrugged, and started to walk to the door, to Dally's car. Dallas flicked his cigarette to the ground between the pews, but didn't step on it.

I fell asleep on the ground, underneath the cool shade of one of the front pews.

……………

When I woke up, there were children laughing outside. And the smell of smoke seemed to be strong in the air. I blinked my eyes, but there was a light, an orange one, blazing in front of me. I backed up against the pew I had been under, and realized what was happening. The fire quickly spread to the doors and windows, and laughter became screams. I tried to stand up, but the smoke was making it hard to breathe. My eyes were watering, and I could hear what sounded like screams really close to me. I didn't try to move, I was scared. Soot was in the air, and the black smoke was thick. My head started to get light and dizzy. I finally got up the courage to speak.

"Help! Someone!" I screamed. I bent low on the ground, and got under the pew more. I made sure my feet were secure, so I wouldn't some how go any where. I really wasn't thinking.

"Core? Where are you? Yell! I can follow your voice!" I couldn't tell who it was, but decided it was Johnny, on account that he was saying Core. I s\choked out a few more yells, and feet appeared in front of me. "Where are you? I don't see you!" He yelled.

"Right… here!" I said, reaching out. He grabbed the sleeve of my – his jacket, and pulled. I was coming out fine until my foot caught on a crack in the wood. I could feel the splinters cut into my skin. I screamed in pain. "No! Johnny! No!" He stopped pulling immediately.

"Core, we've got to get out of here. I think Pony's almost out! He helped the children!"

"Johnny, my ankle… go."

"What?"

"Go! Come on, there's no point in both of us here. I'm not getting out anytime soon. It's digging into my fucking ankle! I'm trapped. Get the hell out of here! Now!" I screamed. He just shook his head, and looked up. You could hear a beam starting to crack.

"Johnny the roof's going to fall! We have to get out of here," I heard a far off voice say. Johnny bent down and hugged me tight. I knew what he was doing, he was covering me from the heat and fire. From the ashes and the wood, from any harm that could possibly come my way. He started to shake his head.

"I'm not leaving without you."

That's when it happened. The beam fell on top of him. His scream would ring in my ear's even a year after it finished. And all I could remember after that was complete darkness. I only remembered the pain, and his scream…

……………

**AN-** Ok, I was really hyped up writing that. I'm sorry it is so short, I jut really had to do something! Ok anyways, review please! Once again, sorry for the shortness…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

What seemed like an eternity in the waiting room was only like 30 minutes. Johnny was hurt, but we had no idea how bad. Dallas had burns, from saving Ponyboy. Ponyboy was sitting right next to me, smoking. Smoking is what had almost killed me. I curled up in a ball, and didn't even look up when I heard elevator doors open. I gingerly touched my ankle, which only had to be wrapped up. I had a nasty limp though.

"Ponyboy," I heard some one say. Ponyboy stood up next to me, I could hear it, and run to the end of the hall.

"Sodapop!" He almost yelled. I heard the brothers talking, and I knew it was a family moment. But where was my family? Or what was left of it. My father was probably still at home, ignoring the phone calls from the hospital. I felt so alone, it was terrible. I felt like there was no end to it, like I was never going to be loved again. Not the way family does, not like my mother and brother had. Not like Ponyboy, Darry, and Soda love each other. They all have something special, some one there for them. But me? No. I didn't, and never would. I got up, and walked pass the three of them, to the hospitals. Sodapop's head followed me.

"Corey? Is that you?" He asked. I turned around and looked at him. I had no smile on my face. He got Ponyboy and Darry to come to me. I looked around, maybe for an escape, I don't know, and nodded. They stopped in front of.

"We had better get you home, Corey," Darry told me. I shrugged, and followed them to their truck.

Once home, I ran up the steps, and ran to my room. I dropped onto my bed right away, and started to cry into my jacket. No, it wasn't mine, it was Johnny's. Now all I could smell was burned wood and smoke. No grease, cigarettes, or Johnny. His smell would be gone out of that forever.

"No. He's all right. It was just a small burn. oh, who am I kidding?" I told myself in my dirty mirror. My face was messed up with soot, and my dyed hair was dirty blonde from the dirt. I hated it, it just wasn't me. I wanted to run out and see how Johnny was, and Dally. But I figured Dally was ok, his burn had been really small when they took him by, and he was well enough to say something nasty to Ponyboy. But he just closed his eyes when he came by me. And I had looked away.

I went to my small closet, got my towel and night shirt, went into the bathroom, and turned on the water for the shower. I felt so disgusting, I hadn't taken a shower in six days about. Maybe five.

After the shower, I went to my bed room and fell asleep without even getting under the covers.

I woke up and it was very light out. I didn't even know if it was a school day or not. I checked my calender, and it was Friday. I checked th date... the 16. So that meant my birthday was the next day. I was going to turn 14! I smiled, but even with my birthday a day away, I didn't feel any different.

I changed out of my night shirt, and got into a jeans skirt, a black tee shirt, Johnny's jacket, and a pair of sneakers. I brushed my hair, and to my horror and dislike it was still blonde, but now almost as white as Dally's, and went outside. I looked around and saw Two-Bit and Steve going towards the Curtis house. I walked up behind them, following in step, and finally Two-Bit noticed me. He looked confused for a second.

"Corey? Is that you? You're... blonde!" he said. I smiled, but quickly stopped. I gently pushed him into the house. "Hey that means... Ponyboy's back!" he shouted as he went through the door.

"Don't slam the... door." _Slam._ Ponyboy was frying eggs, but Two-Bit tackled Ponyboy, and the eggs went flying onto the ground. I sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey Corey," Ponyboy said when he noticed me.

"Hi." I stayed in the kitchen while Ponyboy and the others went out into the living room. I looked down at the table, which was many years old, and saw all the dent's. I heard Soda get out of the shower, and Steve say some smart comment to him, Darry say things to Ponyboy, but I wasn't paying attention. I heard the door slam again two times, and Ponyboy came into the kitchen.

"Me and Two-Bit are going to visit Johnny and Dally, you want to come?"

"Sure."

"Hey Johnny, man. How ya feelin'?"Two-Bit asked cautiously.

"I'm ok," Johnny said in a harsh raspy voice. I shuddered, but still wouldn't look at Johnny. _You caused this, Corey. It's all your fault that johnny is hurt. All your fault._ I looked over and noticed Ponyboy was having a hard time looking at him, too.

"Well, Johnny, look. You're in the paper. You're a hero. They even got a picture of you and everything," Two-Bit said while his voice cracked. I became brave and looked at Johnny. My eyes got wide as I saw all the dead skin peeling away, and his breathing was very forced. I was realy glad Johnny wasn't able to see me, because I think I looked really sick.

"Tuff enough..." Johnny whispered. A few seconds of silence follwed. "Hey Pony? You still go that book? I really liked it."

"Sorry man, I don't have a copy with me... it got burned..."

"Hey, no sweat Johnny, I'll go and buy one right now at the shop. Corey, Pony, you guys stay here. I'll be back as soon as possible." And Two-Bit left. I heard a sniffing sound as he did.

"Core? I didn't hear ya come in," He said, almost disappointed that I hadn't said anything.

"Yea, I'm here Johnny. I'm with ya, man." I said, starting to feel my eyes water. If I talked again, I would of burst out crying. He could tell, so he didn't say anything else. A nurse walked in.

"Johnny? Your mother is here to see you," she said sweetly.

"My mother? Why would my mother want to see me? Doesn't she understand I'm in enough pain as it is?"

"But, Johnny, she's your mother-"

"Tell her to leave me alone, just tell her to leave me alo-" He stopped saying it. I looked up. He wasn't moving. I started to panic. The nurse strode over, and checked him.

"He's unconscious. I think you should leave, now," she said as she shooed us out. I had one last look at Johnny before we left him behind. He still looked almost dead.

I Didn't know what to do when we got to Dally's room. He was laughing at a nurse while we got in there. She left saying something about being glad when he would get out of there. I sighed, wondered what the hell he was doing to bother a nurse, and sat down in one of his chairs.

"Hey, Dal," Two-Bit said, wringing the coat in his hands.

"Hey, Two-Bit. How's the kid?" Dally asked instantly.

"Who? Johnny?" Dallas nodded. "Oh, well, to tell the truth, he really isn't well... he passed out cold before we left his room," Two-Bit said with sad eyes. Ponyboy sucked in a breath. My eyes stayed the same, I didn't stir, even thinking about Johnny. I still stared blankly at Dally's wall, and I could feel his stare making a dent in my head. I thought about how Johnny and I would sit outside next to each other at night and have an understanding for each other without talking. I thought about how we may never be able to do that again. And that Dallas would never do that with me. It just wasn't him.

"There's a rumble tonight, Dal. Too bad you're gonna miss it.." Two-Bit trailed. Dallas waited a few seconds.

"You still have that switch blade, Two-Bit?" Dally asked slowly. Two-Bit flicked it open, and handed it to him. Dallas held it while closing his eyes. Bringing the blade harshly down on the bed he said, "We're gonna get IN with those Socs." Two-Bit stood there, unblinking. Finally Dallas finished his side of the conversation."We'll do it for Johnny... we'll do it for Johnny, man!"

As we waited for the bus to come and take us back to our stop, Ponyboy looked like he was falling asleep. He was sweating something fierce, and couldn't keep his eyes open. I was sitting next to him, and Two-Bit was standing above us. I had a head ache, but figured I could take an aspirin or two when we got to Ponyboy's house.

"Hey, you two don't look that hot. Especially you Pony," Two-Bit said with concern in his eyes. Ponyboy said oh, and I just rested my head on the back of the bench so it wouldn't hurt so much. It started to pound worse.

"I don't know if Darry'll want you to fight in the rumble tonight, Pony," Two-Bit pressed on.

"Aw, Two-Bit, I'm fine. Darry don't need to know. I'll just pop a few aspirins when I get home. No big deal..." Pony spoke my thoughts almost completely. The bus pulled up and Two-Bit handed us each some bus fare. Ponyboy and I sat down next to each other, and Two-Bit had to sit two rows in back of us.

"So, Ponyboy... remember Nakia?" I asked, just to make conversation. Then I thought about her. I hadn't talked to her in weeks. I thought about maybe calling her. Ponyboy looked over, and nodded his head while putting his head in his hands. I looked confused. "What did I say?"

"Well... I guess I'll tell you. I wasn't going to tell anyone, but oh well. I asked Nakia out a couple weeks ago. About a week or so before you broke up with Chris, I guess. Anyways, I don't know what came over me. I asked her out after track practice once, in front of her friends. Her _Socy _friends might I add. She turned her back to me and said without even looking me! Huh, some girl she turned out to be. She could have had the decency to look me in the eye! Her blonde friend... uhh... Jamie, or something, anyways she laughed right there at me. It was the most embarrassing moments of my life. I don't think I'll ever have the courage to ask another girl out." He looked right over at me after he finished. I looked at him in the eye. "Don't mind me asking Corey... but are you going out with Dally? Not to put you on the spot or nothing..."

"What gives you that idea?" I asked quickly, looking back to make sure Two-Bit was sill talking to the girl in back of him.

"Oh, come on, Corey."

"Okay, fine. I really don't know. He kissed me! But I don't know if I like him like _that_. You know? I mean, he is 17... I think he _was_ right about not going out with older guys... I don't know Pony, I really don't know... why the hell am I telling you this? I mean, I had a hard enough time telling Johnny ..."

"You told Johnny you kissed Dally?" Ponyboy asked quickly.

"_I_ did not kiss _him._ _He_ kissed _me_. And yes, of course I told Johnny. Why? Did he say something to you?"

"Well, I mean, come on, it's obvious. I mean, I think Dally even knows."

"Knows what?"

"Hey Pony, Corey, this is our stop," Two-Bit said cheerfully. I looked outside and it was indeed our stop. It was the park, and you could even see the fountain from there. Ponyboy and I froze. Two-Bit was oblivious to us just standing there. I finally nudged Ponyboy a little so we could walk to his house.

"Pony, I really think you should stay here with Corey tonight," Darry said while tucking in his tight black tee shirt. I sat there crossing my arms. Darry had already attacked me with this arguement. I was to stay there and wait for the gang to get back. I said I wanted to at least watch the rumble, but he decided I wasn't even allowed to leave this house tonight.

"But Dar, I always pull through in rumbles, don't I?" Ponyboy whined. I sighed.

"But you," Darry told him, "are running a fever, little man. And I want you to stay here and keep her company. End of story." Ponyboy sighed also, and flopped down on the couch next to me. We watched as the rest of them piled out of the house, whooping and laughing, doing gymnastics and other junk. I saw Ponyboy watch them go wistfully. After we couldn't hear them, I stood up.

"Let's go watch it. We don't have to fight, we can just watch from the side. After it's done, we can run back here, like we were here the whole time. Ask them questions and junk.

"But-" Ponyboy started to object, realized what he was about to object to, and he stood up also.

"Let's go," He said to me, and we walked down the street side by side, grinning like the fools we were.

**AN- **I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I was at a friends house for four days, then I lost inspiration, then I lost the file for the word processor when I actually had an idea, then I found it again. And here I am now. But at least I have this here and now! Sorry for it being so short though! Okay, review! Isn't it kind of pointless for me to say read and review, because if you are reading this, that PROBABLY mean you've just read this chapter. But ANYWAYS... yea... okay review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own The Outsiders, they belong to Susan E. Hinton. I own Corey, and that's about it for this chapter. Lord, Susie even owns the polics officers, okay?

Chapter 12

Ponyboy and I walked to the lot. Before the two of us had left, I checked the time, and it was 10:20. So by the time we were settled in behind all the greasers that were lined up, it must have been about 10:30 or so. We made sure we were safely behind the tree.

"You don't think Darry is gonna notice us, do you?" Ponyboy kept asking. I would sigh, and say of course not. I looked around, my head ache starting to grow again.

"Pony, look... it's the Socs..." I said, wide eyed. I looked at their fancy new cars, parking all around. The Socs all piled out of the cars, their numbers seemed a little frightening to me. But then I looked back at the greasers, and realized that we were all evenly matched.

"Yea, I know," he said while staring at them also.

"Oh, your brother's talking to one of them!"

"Yea, I think they used to go to school together... I think maybe on the same foot ball team or something."

"Oh, Pony! They're starting to fight!" I told him, grabbing his arm. He looked down quickly, but didn't say anything. And then I just realized how short I was compared to him, even at the little age difference. It's weird how those little things pop up in the most unusual circumstances.

I watched all the greasers and Socs blend together in a mess of fists, legs, and heads. There had been a rain fall earlier, and the ground was covered with mud. I pulled Ponyboy a little back and

farther away from the fight. He followed, but stayed watching with what seemed like unblinking eyes.

"Corey, watch out!" Ponyboy yelled and pushed me. The next thing I knew, some one was on top of Ponyboy, punching his face in. I watched for a second while Ponyboy fought back, but obviously was losing. I came to reality and jumped on the guys back. I pulled his hair, and bit his arm so hard I could almost taste blood. I heard the Soc scream, and stand up, while I was still on his back. I slid very ungracefully to the ground, hitting it hard. I winced in pain, and closed my eyes. I felt something hard hit me in the ribs, I fell over, and something collided with my head. My head exploded as my head ache became unbearable. I opened my eyes, and saw Ponyboy staggering up.

"DON'T YOU HIT HER, ASS HOLE. WEREN'T YOU EVER TAUGHT NOT TO HIT GIRLS, BASTARD?" He yelled. But he was oblivious to the other Soc coming his way. One pushed him down on the ground, and the new one started kicking him multiple times in the head. I whimpered. I saw Tim Shepard grab the guys and throw them down on the ground, not even looking at me or Ponyboy.

The Socs started to thin, finally becoming no more in the lot. All of the greasers started cheering.

"Oh, Pony, we need to get back!" I said to him.

"Yea, come on, let's go." We turned around and ran straight into Dally. He looked down at the both of us.

"Hey come on, guys. We're gonna go see Johnny."

"We are? Okay, but Dal, when did you get here? I thought you were in the hospital," Ponyboy said as we followed him to his car. I got in the back seat, and Ponyboy got in the front next to Dallas.

"You didn't see me? I saw you guys behind the trees, just standing there... and... well anyways, I got there just as they started to fight. Corey are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Dallas, my head just hurts. And drive slower! You'll get us killed," I said anxiously, looking out the side windows. It had started to rain again. Suddenly a siren blasted behind us, and my head felt like it split ini two.

"Quick, Corey, get down and don't make a sound. Pony, act like... sick and hurt and everything. Just do it," Dallas said while he rolled down the window as the police officer stopped. I ducked down and breathed as little as I could. I heard Ponyboy cough, and Dally quiet him. Then Dally told him to cough more. It seemed like the officer took forever to come over to the car.

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know how fast you were going?" The cop said slowly, like he really didn't care.

"Um, no sir, I don't," Dallas said quickly.

"Well, you were going forty over the speed limit, and-"

"Well, not to be rude sir, but I've got my friend here, see, he umm... feel off his motorcycle. Yea, and umm, well I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Really? Do you need a escort? And- wait, who's this?" The officer asked while shiniing a light on me.

"Oh, her? That's ...umm... his girl friend. They were riding the motorcycle together" Dallas said with an almost pained face.

"Okay, here, just follow me, and you'll be at the hospital in no time." The officer walked away, got back on his motor cycle, and cleared a path for him.

We got to the hospital but Dallas was having a hard time to get the nurse to let us in to see Johnny. I started to cry, right then and there. I don't really know why, but I just did. Everything felt so overwhelming, and I couldn't keep up with life. And the thought about going to see Johnny again made me happy, but really sad at the same time. I didn't want to see him hurt.

"See, look? Why can't you just let us in, for her sake? Don't you see how much she wants to see him? Huh-" Dallas was saying to the nurse. Ponyboy held onto my shoulders and I sobbed more. My face was starting to feel sticky. A doctor came striding up to us fast, and interrupted Dallas.

"You can go see him, he's been asking for you guys. It can't hurt now," The doctor said. I wondered why it wouldn't hurt then. I was really confused.

We walked into Johnny's room slowly. He had been moved into a smaller room with less machines, but still a heart rate one. Johnny was laying on his pillow, and the only thing that moved when we came in was his head. Ponyboy's arms where still around me. I held the jean jacket close, it felt like there was a small draft. I looked over and the window was open, and wind was coming in, blowing Johnny's black hair around a little bit. He smiled when the three of us came to his side. Dallas sat right down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Johnny, man. The rumble was awesome, I wish you could have been there, you'll make it next time. We bashed those Socs in hard," Dally said to him, smiling.

"Fighting... it's no good... won't lead us anywhere..." Johnny breathed out. I looked at his tan skin, still flaked with the dead, peeling skin. I was wondering how much it hurt.

"Aww, come on Johnny-cakes," Dallas said, and stood up. He walked a little back, still looking at Johnny.

"Corey... come here..." Johnny asked me. I followed his voice. "Come closer," he said. I bent down. "Corey, I just want you to know, I'm sorry I couldn't give you a proper birthday present. Keep the jacket, please... for me? And don't ever give it away... happy birthday, Corey."

"Hey, Johnny... thanks... I won't lose it... don't worry..." I turned away, because tears were coming to my eyes again. I walked over to the doorway, and looked at the clock. It was 12:03, and I was 14. Just like that. I turned around. Johnny was saying something to Ponyboy, and I realized I wanted to say another thing to Johnny.

"Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold." And his pillow sunk. Just like that he died. No dramatic ending for him, he just died.

"So, this is what you get, huh Johnny. This is what you get for saving them kids, you little punk. This is what you get. If you had gotten tough like me, this wouldn't have happened. You get tough like me and nothing can hurt you," Dallas said to Johnny's lifeless body.

"DAMMIT," he yelled. He flung around and hit the wall. He ran out of the room and I heard a nurse scream down the hall way.

"Johnny," Ponyboy said softly. I walked over to beside Pony, and touched Johnny's arm gingerly.

"He ain't never coming back... is he, Pony?" I asked.

Ponyboy just stayed quiet. We walked out of Johnny's room together, after saying our last silent good byes to our best friend. Once outside, Ponyboy and I started walking. It was freezing out. A car pulled up beside us.

"Hey, kids, it's late, what are you doing out here?" A man asked. Ponyboy answered.

"We're walking home," He said with chattering teeth.

"Well hop in, I'll give you two a lift," The man said smiling at us cheerfully. We happily got in the car, and Ponyboy gave him directions to his house.

"Thank you, sir," we said to him. The man smiled and waved as he drove away.

"Well that was nice of him," I said. Ponyboy nodded and looked up at his house. We walked slowly up the steps. We looked inside the window, and could see Darry sitting by the phone, Two-Bit on the couch next to Steve, and Soda on another chair.

Ponyboy opened the door, and motioned for me to go in. Whether it was because he was trying to be a gentle man, or just wanting to procrastinate, I have no clue.

"Where in hell were you guys?" Darry asked, standing up.

"We, Dally... Johnny..." I started to say.

"Johnny? What's up with Johnny? You see him?" Sodapop asked eagerly, getting out of the chair.

"Johnny's dead," Ponyboy said. Everyone stared at him, disbelieving. "And Dallas ran, he couldn't take it. I don't know where he is. He's gonna blow!" I don't know how, it just seemed so fake, but the phone started ringing. Steve got up and answered it.

"Hello?... no it's Steve... Dally? Okay, here's Darry." He said, handing the phone to Darry.

"Hello, Dally?... Yea?... Okay, we'll meet you there... no problem." Darry stared at us as he hung up the phone. "Guys, we have got to go get Dally. The police are after him."

Running wouldn't have been hard if my head didn't hurt so much. All my pain was centered in my head, and even a little in my side. As we cornered the park I could see Dallas standing there, surrounded by cops.

"DALLAS," I yelled. I pushed past Sodapop and ran as fast as I could towards Dallas. He turned away from me, and just before I was 5 feet away from him, two gunshots rang into the night. I watched him cough, say Johnny's name, and die. The second death I had seen that night, and two of the people I cared the most about. Now all I had left was Ponyboy, and the gang. Or myself.

I stood over Dally's body, and something caught my eye. I grabbed it, before a police officer dragged me away from Dallas, away from the gang. I put the object in the pocket of the jean jacket. I looked over at everyone that was left of the gang, and every single one of them was crying. Even Darry, the best at keeping emotions in... other then Dally. But Dally was gone. My head felt light, and I saw Ponyboy pass out. Soda looked over at me, then rushed to Pony. The police took me away from them, and asked where I lived. I told them, and they drove me home, not letting me talk to the gang again that night. I was silent the whole way, fingering the object, staring straight ahead.

I walked out of the dark cemetery. It had been one year to this day. It was weird, you know? Turning 15. Knowing life just... goes on without stopping, even for the biggest issues. I had more problems after Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston died. The trial, that had been enough. Then, I stopped helping with the play back stage. In other words I just quit.

And you know how people just kind of drift apart? Well People could say that happened to me and the gang. Except that we kinda forced ourselves apart. No, let me correct my self, _I_ forced myself away. I didn't want the memories, or to have to cope with it. Even if I was their neighbor doesn't mean I can't ignore them. And I started a new life almost. I started hanging out with greaser girls like Marie, and even dressing like them. Except for smoking and make up, I was just another one of them. I still had some of my hair blonde, because I was growing it out. And the parts that did grow out with my natural hair, they were a light brown. Not the chestnut I used to have. But it looked real interesting with my almost black eyes. But they're never going to be as black as Johnny's were.

I was walking away from the cemetery like I said, and it must have been about 9 o'clock at night. Maybe later, I really don't know. I was wearing an old pair of jeans, my sneakers, the jean jacket, and just casual clothes. Not the types of clothes I usually wear.

"Well, who do we have here?" Asked a guy from behind me. I knew the voice, I went to school with him.

"Hello, Mark," I said. He was with a couple friends, one of whom was in the shadows, almost hiding from me. I let it go for then. But something about Mark was scaring me. He didn't seem right, but I knew he wasn't drunk. I know when people are drunk, believe me.

"Well, what have you got on you, Corey," He asked, his golden eyes wild. I had no idea what he meant.

"I don't know what you want, Mark."

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean. If you don't have any, I'll just have to take some damn money," he said advancing towards me. I backed away, but tripped and feel backwards. That happens to me a lot. He got on me quickly and tried to grab my jacket.

"No!" I screamed. I wouldn't let anybody take it away from me, not the last thing other then memories I had of Johnny.

"Mark, get the hell off her," said the person stepping out of the shadows. He pulled Mark off me, and Mark flipped his collar, and led the others away, taking one last glance back at him.

"How ya been, Corey?"

"Well, I've been fine, thanks for asking, Ponyboy."

"Umm, I'm sorry about not helpin' sooner, I'm really bad at that," He said looking down.

"Well... it's okay. But... well... boy, Pony, you sure have gotten tall."

"Well... that's what months will do to you. And you look different Corey. You're hair... is still blonde..." He said, looking at it, then looking at my eyes.

"Yea, you... haven't noticed? I mean, we do go to the same school. Hey, you still see Two-Bit?"

"Yea, why?"

"Here," I said, digging in my pocket, "Give him this." I handed Pony the switch blade I had taken a year ago. He looked at it, then looked at me. "Well, I outta be going now."

"Oh, I'll walk ya home!" He said fast.

"I'm not going that way right now."

"Oh, well... okay." And he started to walk away. Turning around quickly he said something to me. "Do you wanna do something with the gang or something? You know, for old times sake?"

"I don't know, Pony, I really don't know." Ponyboy looked real hurt. I turned around, before he got me all sad. But it's not like I wouldn't see him again. We would just have to let time figure this out.

Part of me had died that night that Johnny and Dallas died, but even right now, I know I can get it back... some how. But we all get left behind... or we let it all slip away... I have done both. And I'm doing the best I can to fix it.

**AN-**Thank you for all my wonderful reviewers! And the people who haven't reviewed, but read the story. You people with all your ideas got me through some rough spots, and I thank you for that. It's sad that I'm finishing the story, but all things must have an end. And look for more of my stories, I'm sure they're going to come some time!


End file.
